


First Times All Around

by Snowflake19



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Gratuitous Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut, So much smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowflake19/pseuds/Snowflake19
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: I'm leaning towards both girls never having been with another girl before, (non-established bechloe), so they do their research together first (ahem videos), and then try and copy... I'm not sure. Heh. Go crazy ;)Boy did I go crazy.
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 71
Kudos: 304





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You guys! This is my very first Tumblr prompt!   
> I planned to pen this 6k oneshot while working out some issues with my other stories. As per usual, it got away from me a little, and now it's over 30k long, and definitely not a oneshot anymore.  
> Anyhow, a big thank you for Rejection-isn't-failure over at Tumblr. We talked about how I wasn't very confident about my smut-writing, only for her to end up giving me a prompt that is, essentially, a 30k smutfest with some fluff in between the sexy bits.

“I hate men.”

Chloe looked up from the textbook she had been studying for the past four hours, finding Beca standing in the doorway, looking absolutely livid. Not her usual grumpiness, but actual anger, Chloe realized with a small frown as she closed the book and put it aside.

“Okay…” she responded, motioning for Beca to come in. Once the brunette was seated on the bed next to her, she continued. “And what has brought this sudden hatred for half the world population about?”

Chloe bit her lip as Beca tossed her phone on the blankets in between them, screen displaying a picture. Turning Beca’s phone around, Chloe bit her lip. Beca’s Insta was open, and her phone was currently displaying an image of Jesse, sloppily making out with a pretty brunette that  _ definitely _ wasn’t Beca.

She knew, of course, that Beca and Jesse had broken up. And, to be entirely honest, Chloe considered three months ample of time for Jesse to be allowed to move on. But Beca was her best friend, and obviously there was no way she wasn’t going to have her back on this.

“Ew,” she muttered with a grimace. “That’s… I can see why you think men suck. Jesse’s a dick.”

“Yeah, no shit,” Beca grunted, letting herself drop down and taking one of Chloe’s stuffed animals, hugging it tightly. 

“How’re you doing?” Chloe asked, already knowing the answer.

“Not so great,” Beca sighed. “Which is stupid as fuck. I mean, we broke up months ago, and we both agreed we weren’t working out… It shouldn’t matter to me that he has a new girl…”

Chloe shrugged, dropping down next to Beca and taking her hand into her own. She lived for moments like these - moments where Beca sought her out because Chloe was the only one she trusted enough to be emotional with. “I mean, sure, that’s one side of it. But it makes sense that you’re not happy about it, y’know… You’re allowed to miss him, even if it didn’t-”

“I don’t miss him,” Beca interrupted, turning onto her side to look at Chloe. “I really don’t.”

Looking into Beca’s deep, blue eyes, Chloe realized that, somehow, Beca was speaking the truth. Which made her being so upset even stranger. “Okay,” she nodded softly. “Then why are you strangling Mr. Huggles?”

Beca looked down guiltily, releasing her death grip on the pink teddy bear. “Oops. I mean… I don’t miss Jesse… I guess I just… I don’t know…”

Chloe hummed, letting a comfortable silence set in. She knew Beca well enough to know the brunette wasn’t done yet. After a few quiet minutes, Beca sighed and continued. “I just miss having someone, I guess. Not Jesse, but someone who thinks I’m special… Someone who thinks I’m the most important person in their lives…”

“You are special,” Chloe told her friend gravely. “And you are important to so many people, Becs…”

“I know, I know, and it’s nice of you to say that,” Beca deflected. “But you know that’s not what I mean… Hell, I don’t even know what I mean… Jesse never thought of me as the most important person in his life.”

“Was he the most important person in your life?” Chloe asked.

“No,” Beca responded without hesitation. “If he had been, I’d miss him now.”

Beca’s smile told Chloe that her spirits had lifted a little. “Surely, you miss something about him, right?”

“Nope,” Beca responded cheekily. 

“You don’t miss hanging out with him at all?” Chloe asked, almost incredulous.

“And watching all those damn movies? Um, no.”

“What about his cooking?” Chloe continued. “Remember that time he made that pasta for all of us?”

“It had courgette in it,” Beca groused, making a face. “Jesse could cook, alright. But he  _ always _ forgot what I did and didn’t like, so it was a disaster most of the time. We’d just end up arguing about me being ungrateful.”

“Okay, so not the movies and not the cooking, then,” Chloe chuckled. “Do you at least miss the sex?” she asked jokingly.

To her surprise, Beca shrugged indifferently. “I mean, not really?”

“What?!” Chloe asked, sitting upright and looking down at Beca. “How?”

Beca shrugged again, averting her eyes. “Dude, it’s just sex. It’s not… It wasn’t that great.”

“Beca… It’s sex,” Chloe pointed out. “How can you not… Ohmygod have you been hooking up with someone? Is that why you don’t miss it?”

“Dude no!” Beca balked. “You know I don’t just hook up with random dudes. That’s Stacie. You know, the taller, more buxom, over-sexed brunette in this house. I’m the tiny, grumpy one.”

“I just don’t get it,” Chloe wondered out loud. “Sex is great.”

“Sex is meh.”

“Then you two were definitely doing something wrong,” Chloe pointed out wryly. “Sex is not supposed to be meh.”

“I don’t get what the big deal is,” Beca shrugged again. “I mean, you just end up in bed and then you… I don’t know, you jam your hands down each other’s pants, fiddle around a bit, decide to take shit off… Sure, it feels nice for a while, but then he just… y’know… sticks it in… Twenty seconds later, it’s all done and he goes to shower. And that’s supposed to be the highlight of my day?”

“Oh, wow, you… That’s definitely not how it’s supposed to go,” Chloe pointed out carefully. 

“Whatever,” Beca huffed. “Men suck.”

“Some of them, sure,” Chloe nodded. “But what are you gonna do about it? Your only options are staying single forever, or getting it on with a girl,” she offered up casually, knowing full well that Beca didn’t have a single gay bone in her body.

“I might like to try that sometime,” Beca practically whispered into the space between them, face steadily turning tomato-red.

For several long seconds, Chloe was absolutely certain she’d misheard. Maybe it had been wishful thinking in some strange way - her own desire to experiment reflected, somehow. But as Beca grew more and more uncomfortable, realization began to set in that she  _ hadn’t _ misheard or imagined Beca’s words.

“Wait, you’re being serious now?” she asked, just to make certain. “You? With a girl?”

Beca sat up again, leaning against the wall with a nervous twitch of her shoulders. “I don’t know… Girls are cool, I suppose. I mean… I don’t know how it would all work, obviously… But um… Yeah, I might be up for that. Sometime…”

“You’re attracted to girls?” Chloe asked, eyes wide, staring at Beca as if it was the first time she really saw her.

“Not all girls,” Beca grunted with a roll of her eyes. “But… some of them, yeah…”

“How did I not know this?” Chloe asked, pushing herself up onto her shoulder. 

“Again, you’re mistaking me for Stacie Overshare Conrad.”

“Fair enough,” Chloe nodded. “But… at the retreat… I told you about my regrets, remember? About not experimenting more… And you brushed me off and called me a weirdo…”

Beca grimaced. “Yeah, that wasn’t cool of me. And, like, I’m sorry, but hello? We were in a tent with all of our friends, and I’m pretty sure Stacie was masturbating to our conversation, and I just… I couldn’t get into that.”

Chloe nodded slowly. “My timing might not have been ideal,” she admitted. She already opened her mouth to continue, before thinking better of it. She wasn’t going to push Beca into some weird experiment. Not after Beca had only  _ just _ admitted she was - sometimes - attracted to girls.

“Do you still want to experiment, though?”

Again, Chloe found herself unable to hide her shock and surprise. When she didn’t respond, Beca bit her lip and continued. “Because I guess we could? It might be… um… educational or whatever.”

“It could be really, really hot,” Chloe grinned, recovering her confidence as she let her eyes rove up and down Beca’s body.

“Dude, don’t look at me like that!” Beca groaned, hiding her face behind Mr. Huggles. 

“Like what?!” Chloe laughed.

“Like… the way Stacie looks at people when we go clubbing!”

“Becs, you’re hot,” Chloe pointed out dryly. “I mean, I kind of hinted at wanting to experiment maybe with you, back at the retreat.”

“Yeah, I sort of figured that out,” Beca admitted sheepishly. “After two weeks of obsessing over it.”

They lapsed into a long silence, listening as various of the other Bellas returned home, stomping up and down stairs, calling out to each other from various rooms, and then there was the distinct sound of Fat Amy announcing her return. 

“So are we doing this?” Beca asked after a while.

“It’s up to you,” Chloe smiled, keeping her fingers crossed behind her back. “But I’d like to…”

“Yeah, me too, I think,” Beca nodded. “So um… how do we… Like, have you ever thought… I mean, of course you thought about it, but do you know how we… Like what we-”   
  


“Beca, stop,” Chloe giggled, cutting the rambling off. “Obviously I know how to make myself feel good… But I haven’t really given any thought to replicating that result on someone else… And I’m guessing there’s other options, too…”

“Okay, so…”

“Don’t break your pretty head over that,” Chloe grinned. “I’ll figure it out. But we should definitely take a few days to think about this…”

“Yeah, for sure,” Beca nodded. “We can-”

“Pitches!” Fat Amy’s voice boomed through the house. “Where’s the food at!”

“I guess that’s our cue,” Chloe sighed good-naturedly. “Or she’ll eat everyone’s snacks again…”

\--

Chloe was reeling.

And she had been for three days, now. Her conversation with Beca had turned Chloe’s entire world upside down, inside out, and on its side. She had never even entertained the thought that Beca might be gay, or bi, or whatever. She had always just been straight. She’d had Jesse, duh.

For her best friend to confide in her that she might be interested in experimenting - exactly like Chloe - had opened a world of possibilities. 

Frankly, Chloe herself wasn’t even sure how she felt about Beca. Obviously, Beca was her best friend - having rocketed even past Aubrey once the blonde had moved away from Barden. That was one fact that she could never doubt, and something that could never change. Ever.

But she wasn’t an idiot. She knew there was something, a little voice in the back of her mind. It wasn’t always there. It just sprung up at random moments, during movie nights, or pre-performance, when she’d just finished her make-up. Or the time Beca had decided to curl her hair on a whim.

And almost every time Chloe even so much as looked at a droplet of alcohol. Then, the voice  _ definitely _ spoke up.

Was it a smart move, getting into this arrangement with her best-friend for whom she might or might not have romantic feelings? No, probably not. But Chloe had decided she would regret not taking this chance more, in the long run. She didn’t want to spend the rest of her life wondering about what could have been.

“Who’s put that frown on your face?” Beca’s voice asked from the doorway. “Do I need to go get Amy and Lilly to beat someone up?”

“No,” Chloe chuckled. “I was just thinking.”

“Okay,” Beca ventured carefully, stepping into Chloe’s room and closing the door behind her. “Did you change your mind about what we talked about last week?” she suddenly blurted out.

“No,” Chloe shook her head. “You?”

“No,” the brunette responded readily. “I was worried when you didn’t bring it up again, though…”

“I didn’t want to push,” Chloe shrugged. “Figured you’d come to me if you still wanted it.”

“I do.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

“Good.”

“Yeah, good.”

After a bout of silence, Beca dropped her head backwards, letting it thump against the door. “So when do we start?”

“Got plans tonight?” Chloe asked with a grin.

“I guess I do now?”

“We’ll have a movie night after dinner,” Chloe confirmed with a sly smile.

“Chlo…” Beca objected. “You know I hate movies.”

Chloe got up from her bed and traipsed over to her desk, opening the top drawer and pulling out three DVDs, handing them to Beca. She grinned as the brunette looked at the covers with comically wide eyes. “Pussy Party? When Girls Play? Teen Lesbians 3? Dude, where did you get these?” Beca asked, handing them back to Chloe as if they were on fire. 

“I asked Stacie,” Chloe smiled easily. “She had a lot more to choose from, but these looked like the safer options.”

“You asked Stacie!?” Beca hissed.

“Relax, Becs. I didn’t mention you, or even anyone. Just told her I was curious.”

\--

“Okay, pitches, listen up!” Fat Amy declared as Jessica and Ashley moved the dishes to the kitchen. “Tonight, we’re going out!”

Chloe smiled sweetly as everyone nodded and murmured in agreement. “You guys go out and have fun. Beca and I have a movie night planned,” she told them.

“Beca hates movies,” CR pointed out.

“I’ll live,” Beca shrugged.

“If you’re lucky,” Stacie commented with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. “I hear Chloe picked up some new movies recently, and they’re pretty-”

“Okay, you should all go and get ready if you don’t want to be late for your party!” Beca called loudly.

“We haven’t even decided where we’re going yet,” Stacie smirked.

“I’m done with this conversation. Let’s go, Chlo.”

“Have fun?” Flo called after them.

“Be safe!” Stacie chimed in.

“I’m sorry Becs,” Chloe groaned as they made their way to the attic. “I don’t know why I didn’t see that coming.”

“It’s fine. Whatever. It’s just Stacie. She says stuff like that all the time.”

“Yeah, but normally, she’s wrong,” Chloe pointed out. “And tonight she’s not.”

“Like I said,” Beca shrugged, opening the door to Chloe’s room and stepping in. “It’s whatever.”

“Okay, so, which one do you want to start off with?” Chloe asked, holding the DVDs out for Beca to pick one.

“Dude, don’t make me pick one!” Beca yelped, shielding her eyes from the naked women on the covers.

“Becs, sweety, we’re going to be watching porn together,” Chloe pointed out with some mirth. “But this isn’t going to work if you can’t even pick one of the movies.”

“Just… When Girls Play,” Beca pointed, still shielding her eyes with her other hand. “That one sounds innocent.”

Chloe looked at the cover, where one woman was sensually licking another woman’s sex, two fingers knuckle-deep inside her while her other hand groped at her breast. “If you say so, Becs,” she laughed quietly, sliding the DVD into the player.

They made themselves comfortable on Chloe’s bed, with ample space in between them. Normally, they’d cuddle together during the obligatory Bella movie nights, where Beca would always end up falling asleep. But, somehow, they had both silently decided it would be weird to watch porn together, all cuddled up.

They watched the opening credits playing, interspersed with images of women performing some  _ very  _ explicit stuff on screen. Beca was hiding most of her face behind a pillow, one eye peeking over the edge, as if she was afraid the images would scar her for life. 

Then, everything suddenly turned normal, and they were watching a poorly-performed scene of two school girls having a study session. Chloe wasn’t a stranger to porn and their louzy plots, so she knew what to expect. She was hardly surprised when, three minutes and twenty-one seconds later, the women began making out, licking into each others’ mouths in such a way the camera caught it all perfectly.

Beside her, Beca had lowered the pillow a few inches, both eyes now peeking over the edge. Next came the groping of breasts, and before she knew it the women were undressed and licking at nipples, sucking them into their mouths as the recipient moaned loudly and exaggeratedly.

As the scene continued unfolding, Chloe idly realized it didn’t feel weird at all, watching porn with Beca. She glanced sideways covertly as the blonde on screen began licking at the other woman’s cunt. Beca was sitting cross-legged, elbows resting on her knees as she leant forward, toward the screen. The pillow was nowhere to be found.

“Stop looking at me, dork. We’re studying here, remember?” she huffed playfully.

“Right…” Chloe nodded. “I was just wondering how you’d look… like that, I mean… With my mouth between your legs.”

Beca made a strangled little noise in the back of her throat. Then, she surprised Chloe with her response. “I guess you’ll find out soon enough, huh?”

Finding herself without a witty response, Chloe returned her attention to the screen again, just in time to see one of the women swinging her leg over the other’s face and sitting astride her mouth. 

“I definitely want to try that,” Beca commented almost airily. “That looks really hot.”

When, almost two hours later, the DVD ended and the screen returned to the title screen, Beca and Chloe both found themselves staring dumbly at the screen. Surprisingly, Beca was the first to recover. “Cue up the next one, I’m going to get us something to drink.”

The next movie was ready to go by the time Beca returned with two bottles of beer and a bowl of popcorn. “Weirdest movie night ever, but what the hell,” she shrugged awkwardly. “Figured we might as well, right?”

The next movie started off much like the previous one. Soon enough, though, Chloe realized she’d been lulled into a false sense of security. A few minutes later, several brightly coloured, weirdly-shaped toys magically appeared in the scene, and before she knew it, a pretty Asian girl was pumping a baby-blue dildo in and out of her partner while licking at her clit like her life depended on it. 

“Jesse would have been done… now,” Beca grinned after the woman’s fifth thrust with the toy.

“Small wonder you don’t miss sex,” Chloe giggled in return. “I’ll try to be better,” she added with a wink, relishing in the newfound comfort they had somehow achieved.

The scene ended, and after a brief fade-out, they found themselves watching the next couple. It didn’t take long for them to start licking each other simultaneously, sloppy wet sounds filling Chloe’s bedroom. “That looks like it’d be fun,” Beca commented, almost as if she were thinking out loud.

They watched for about ten minutes, after which the women rolled off each other, and the scene shifted. Suddenly, one of them was wearing a harness, a realistic-looking dildo swinging from her hips. Chloe watched, wide-eyed, as the woman absolutely ravaged her partner. She’d known this was a thing, of course - she wasn’t as oblivious as she had led Beca to believe - but still…

“I’m not sure how I feel about this,” Beca mumbled softly.

“Really?” Chloe asked. “I think it’s hot… God, what I wouldn’t give to take you like that…” she practically groaned, pressing her thighs together. 

“Oh…” Beca gasped. “That’s um… I didn’t mean I wasn’t up for it,” she added sheepishly. “I just… I don’t think I need to be the one wearing it… If that’s okay.”

“Of course it is, Becs,” Chloe assured her. “I’d never ask you to do something you’re not comfortable with.”

“I know,” Beca nodded, eyes still on the screen. Chloe’s heart swelled at the implicit trust that leaked from Beca’s comment, and the ease with which she had said it.

They spent the rest of the movie in silence, and Chloe was surprised to see Beca get up when the movie ended, wordlessly slipping the third and final DVD into the player. “I mean, I don’t think there’s much more to learn, but we might as well, right?” she asked, rosy-cheeked and grinning.

“You make Stacie proud, Becs,” Chloe giggled. “Come on, get back here, you’re blocking the screen!”

\--

Sitting in the dark, Chloe desperately tried to ignore the ache between her legs. She wanted nothing more than to plunge her hand into her underwear and bring herself some relief - or for Beca to do it for her. But before they could get to that, there was something else they needed to get out of the way.

“So um…” Beca asked, “do we like, just start devouring each other now?”

Chloe snickered at Beca question, turning the lights on again and shaking her head. “I think we maybe need to talk first? To make sure we’re on the same page.”

“Like, make a checklist with stuff we do and don’t want to do?”

“Exactly,” Chloe nodded. “So… how do you feel about kissing?”

“Kissing is fine,” Beca nodded. “And I’m guessing we’re not talking about innocent pecks.”

“No, we’re talking full-on making out, tongues everywhere,” Chloe nodded, grinning at Beca’s ferocious blush. “I imagine fingering is fine, too?”

“Yeah, and we can touch each other’s breasts?”

“Yes,” Chloe nodded, eyes automatically slipping down to Beca’s obscured breasts as she licked her lips.

“Easy, tiger,” Beca muttered breathily.

“Sorry,” Chloe smiled apologetically. “So, kissing, touching and fingering is all on the table. What about oral?”

“Definite yes,” Beca breathed out, soft but steady.

“Okay then,” Chloe nodded. “How do you feel about toys?”

“I don’t have any,” Beca commented.

“I have one,” Chloe shrugged easily. “But I was thinking we could buy new ones. If we want to try them, that is.”

Beca bit her lip for a few seconds, eyes darting to the TV, which was now turned off. “I mean, I guess?”

“We’ll mark it down as a maybe, then,” Chloe decided with a firm nod. 

“So… now what?”

“Well, the girls got home a few minutes ago,” Chloe sighed. “As much as I’d like to dive into this with you right now… I think we maybe should have a little more privacy for that…”

“Right…” Beca nodded. “That makes sense.”

“I’ll try to think of a way to get everyone out of the house as soon as possible,” Chloe pouted, rolling her eyes as the voices filtered in from below them. 

“Good luck with that, dude,” Beca sighed. “I’ll just… Go to my room and um… alleviate some tension.”

Chloe groaned out loud at Beca’s words. With her eyes closed, she heard Beca’s breathy chuckle, and then the opening of the door, and its closing again.

\--

“So…” 

Beca startled with her hand on the doorknob of her bedroom. Turning around, she found Stacie casually leaning against the wall, still wearing one of her skimpy clubbing outfits, arms crossed over her chest.

“So? Had fun?” Beca asked, acting as natural as possibly.

“Not as much as you, I bet,” Stacie grinned, checking a non-existent watch. “A six hour porn marathon? I’m impressed, captain. That’s definitely intermediate level. Maybe even bordering on advanced…”

“I-”

“Oh, stop it,” Stacie smiled slyly. “I haven’t seen you this flushed since first year cardio exercises under Aubrey’s regime. And you’re fidgety. Not to mention the way you keep shifting your weight, from foot to foot… Beca Mitchell, you’re horny as fuck…”

“Shut it, Stace,” Beca glared half-heartedly. 

“Hey, I’m happy for you… If I’d known you hadn’t gotten any action in yet, I’d have kept the girls out longer. There’s always next time, though,” she finished with a wink.

Beca let her head drop against the door as she watched Stacie casually sauntering down the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are slowly heating up... ;)

Chloe had been spending the entire day fruitlessly trying to think of a way to get all the Bellas out of the house without arousing too much suspicion. But, by the time they all settled around the dinner table, she still hadn’t come up with a single feasible strategy.

“Beca, Chloe,” Stacie suddenly piped up, the entire room falling quiet as everyone looked on. “Don’t take this the wrong way, but the girls and I have decided we need some time off.”

“Time off?” Chloe asked, eyebrows furrowed. “What do you mean?”

“We want to have a fun night out, no captains allowed,” Stacie explained. Judging by the faces around the table, people were afraid of either her or Beca blowing up over this. She could see the surprise in everyone’s expressions when she nodded.

“Okay, sure. That’s fine.”

“Make good choices,” Beca nodded her agreement, pointedly ignoring everyone’s incredulous stares. 

“Wait, just like that?” Amy asked, eyes shooting between Beca and Chloe.

Stacie grinned like a cat who had just devoured a buffet of canaries. “Told you guys it wouldn’t be a problem.”

“Something is going on,” Flo muttered, clearly audible. “I do not know what… But something is going on. It’s like that time-”

“No time for that,” Fat Amy bellowed, standing up and toppling her chair in the process. “We just got the parents’ permission to go out and get absolutely shit-faced! Let’s go, aca-bitches!”

“Words of wisdom,” Beca muttered under her breath as all the girls filed out of the dining room. Seconds later, Chloe found herself alone with the surly brunette. 

“Stacie totally knows what’s up.”

“Yeah,” Beca sighed. “Can’t put the cat back into the bag, though… So we might as well go to your room, right?”

“Are you propositioning me, Ms. Mitchell?” Chloe asked coyly. 

“Guess I am,” Beca smirked. “Are you taking me up on it?”

“Oh, totes,” Chloe grinned impishly. “I’ll need about thirty minutes to get ready, though…” 

Beca scrunched up her nose, looking down at her legs for a moment, blush flushing her cheeks. “Yeah, me too, actually…”

Chloe grinned again. “You take the upstairs bathroom, I’ll take the one down here.”

“Gotcha.”

\--

Chloe had been sitting on her bed, anxiously scrolling over her Tumblr feed, for ten minutes when she heard the timid knock on her bedroom door. Calling for Beca to come in, she tossed her phone aside.

Stepping into the room, Beca let out a breathy laugh. “I um… halfway expected you to be lying there in some fancy lingerie or shit…”

Chloe chuckled with a roll of her eyes. “Seemed a little cliche, even for me. Besides, I thought we’d take it a little slower than that. At least for tonight…”

Beca nodded like a faulty bobblehead. “C’mon, sit,” Chloe told her, patting the mattress beside her. Beca did as she was told, biting her lip.

Chloe took a moment to look at her best friend. Beca was wearing a white blouse and a pair of dark skinny jeans. Chloe wasn’t certain the black bra was a conscious choice, but it’s outline was visible through the white fabric of Beca’s blouse. By the looks of it, Beca had pulled out her fancy underwear…

“Are you staring at my breasts?” Beca asked with a nervous chuckle.

“Yeah,” Chloe hummed, not averting her eyes. “Does that bother you?”

“No,” Beca admitted after a brief silence. Chloe watched with a pleased smile as Beca’s hand came up, undoing the top button of her blouse and revealing more cleavage than Beca ever would under any other circumstances.

Flicking her eyes back up to Beca’s face, she found the brunette staring back at her, bottom lip snared between her teeth. “I’m… I’m going to kiss you now,” Chloe whispered nervously. “If that’s okay.”

Beca made no move to stop Chloe as she shuffled closer. Chloe let her eyes drop to Beca’s lips, now slightly parted, and her heart started beating faster as she saw Beca’s tongue slip out to wet her lips. She startled at Beca’s fingers, finding purchase on her shoulder. Before she knew what was happening, they were close enough that she could feel Beca’s breath against her own mouth.

They hovered like that for what felt like an eternity. Chloe couldn’t help the smile breaking out on her face when Beca spoke up. “Are we going to do this or what?”

Without responding, Chloe leaned further forwards, inhaling through her nose when her lips made contact with Beca’s. The soft peck told her Beca’s lips were as soft as she had imagined them being, and pliant against her own in a way that Tom’s, or Derrick’s, or Stanley’s, had never been.

She pulled back after a few seconds, surprised to hear a scoff from her kissing partner. “That all you got, Chlo? Come on, we didn’t need to watch three porn movies for this…” 

Chloe chuckled breathily, already leaning back in with the intention of thoroughly showing Beca a good time. This time, when their lips connected, Chloe kept pressing in. Beca responded by threading her hands through her hair, fisting the red strands in a way that sent goose bumps out across Chloe’s arms. 

Without hesitation, Chloe let her tongue slip out to touch Beca’s bottom lip. She fully expected Beca to retreat at that, to be taken aback, to need a moment to steady herself and get used to the new experience.

She totally did not expect for Beca to part her lips, and for her tongue to slide over Chloe’s in such a bold, fluid move that Chloe was the one to pull back.

“Was… Did I do something wrong?” Beca immediately asked as their mouths disconnected.

“No,” Chloe chuckled, running a hand through her hair. “I don’t know why, but I expected you to be the more demure one in this kiss…”

“Get back here and let me show you how demure I am,” Beca grinned, reaching for the collar of Chloe’s shirt and yanking her forward. Chloe groaned as their mouths found each other again, Beca’s tongue easily sliding into her mouth and seeking out Chloe’s, as if they had done this exact thing a thousand times before.

Being pushed onto her back, with Beca hovering over her, Chloe realized Beca was all but demure. She had never considered her best friend’s bedroom behaviour - not much, at least - but if she had - and she totally had - she would have imagined Beca as the more passive partner. She was strangely thrilled to be proven wrong on this point, though.

Lying on her back, with Beca hovering over her, allowed the brunette to deepen the kiss even further. It also had the added benefit of freeing up Chloe’s hands for some mild exploration. As Beca licked into her mouth - almost as if she really  _ had _ studied those porns - Chloe let her hands wander over Beca’s back, over her sides and as far down to her ass as she could - which wasn’t very far at all. 

Beca, apparently realizing what Chloe was trying to do, shimmied forward without ever taking her tongue away from Chloe’s. Suddenly, Chloe found her hands squarely on Beca’s firm ass, squeezing it as well as she could through the fabric of her jeans. 

Beca let out a low groan, which Chloe could both hear and feel, pulling a moan from her own throat as well. This time, it was Beca who pulled back from their kiss, smiling down at Chloe as her hands settled on her stomach, underneath her shirt, warm fingers lightly pressing against her stomach.

Beca wavered for a moment, staring down at Chloe with an expectant expression. Only when Chloe smiled and nodded did Beca’s hand start moving upwards, over taut muscles, until the tips of her fingers bumped into the silky fabric of Chloe’s bra.

“Feels pretty,” Beca smiled. “Guess I should have expected you to be wearing something really fancy, huh?”

Chloe gave a shrug with one shoulder, entirely aware of the fact her shirt was keeping Beca’s hands from moving further upwards. It didn’t keep her from trying, though, and Chloe grinned at Beca’s frustrated huff. 

With a grin, Chloe pushed herself upwards, moving in for a quick peck on Beca’s lips, before gently pushing Beca away. “Maybe we should lose some of these clothes, huh?”

Beca nodded eagerly, fingers already moving to the buttons of her blouse. “No, don’t,” Chloe interrupted, swatting her hands away. “I want to do that myself, if you don’t mind…”

She was surprised to find Beca slipping off the bed entirely, instead moving to stand next to it, looking expectantly. “Well? Are you going to undress me or not?”

Never one to back down from a challenge, Chloe sat on the edge of the bed, fingers undoing the lowest button on Beca’s blouse, and immediately the one above that. She let her fingers trail over the soft skin of Beca’s stomach, skimming a few inches higher and undoing buttons until only two were left. She probably looked like a kid on Christmas morning as her fingers pushed one more button through its hole, biting her lip as the black lace cups of Beca’s bra came into view.

She looked up, finding Beca already looking down at her. Nothing on her face told Chloe to stop, so without breaking eye contact, she undid the final button, letting out a steadying breath as the blouse fell away. She slowly let her eyes drift down the expanse of Beca’s throat until she was studying Beca’s breasts, snuggly hugged by the black lace that contrasted so strongly against her pale skin.

“See something you like?” Beca’s amused voice sounded. Wordlessly, Chloe nodded, letting her fingers trail over the upper edge of the bra, over the swell of Beca’s breasts. Once Beca’s strangled groan died out, Chloe looked up again. 

“You’re so hot, Becs,” she muttered, her voice catching.

She took in a sharp breath when she felt Beca take her hands into her own. One hand was firmly pressed against the brunette’s left breast, the lace pressing against Chloe’s skin. More surprisingly, however, was the fact that Beca led her other hand to the button of her jeans.

With an encouraging nod from Beca, Chloe twisted her wrist, undoing the button, and immediately pulling the zipper down as well. Already seeing the black lace - meaning Beca had definitely gotten changed for this encounter, because there was no way she’d been wearing this all day - Chloe slipped her fingers through Beca’s belt loops, gently pulling the jeans down.

Once the jeans were pooled around Beca’s ankles, Chloe took in a deep breath. She noticed the faint smell immediately, but it took her a moment to realize it had to be Beca’s arousal. She bit her lip as Beca stepped out of her jeans, took her hands, and pulled Chloe off from the bed.

“My turn?” she asked, waiting for Chloe to nod her assent before she gripped the hem of the redhead’s shirt and started pulling it upwards. She didn’t stop until the shirt was discarded in the far corner, tracing her fingers up Chloe’s arms and over the swell of her breast, clearly admiring the baby-blue satin. “I think I am definitely liking girls,” she mumbled, her nose inches away from Chloe’s breasts. “A lot…”

“That’s good to know,” Chloe grinned, mirroring Beca’s action and moving her hands to the button of her slacks. “Help me out of these?”

“Gladly,” Beca nodded, already having the button undone. She slowly pushed the fabric down, moving to kneel in front of Chloe as she moved further down. “Do your legs ever end?” she muttered quietly when she was about halfway down.

“Can’t all be as tiny as you, sweety,” Chloe chirped easily.

“Shut up, you love it,” Beca bit back teasingly.

“I definitely love those legs of yours, yeah,” Chloe nodded, making a show of checking Beca out as she stood again, clad in only her bra and panties. “Not just your legs, by the way…”

They stood like that, looking at each other and nothing else, for several minutes. Then, as if on cue, they both surged forward, diving into a kiss that was simply seeping with passion. Chloe groaned as Beca’s hands gripped at the flesh of her ass, pulling her closer as Chloe’s arms circled around her neck.

Beca was kissing her like there was no tomorrow - and Chloe found herself responding in kind, carefully backing up towards the bed. They parted for a few seconds as they dropped down, Beca immediately moving to straddle Chloe’s lap, before framing her cheeks with her hands and ducking back in for another breathtaking kiss. 

Chloe’s hands came to rest over Beca’s breasts, fingers pressing into the soft flesh above the bra. As much as she was loving this, Chloe wanted more - much more. Without waiting for consent, her hand moved around Beca’s back, finding the clasp and undoing it with surprisingly little effort. 

At the slackening of her bra, Beca pulled back from their kiss. For a moment, Chloe was afraid she’d moved too fast, crossed some line… But then Beca took her hands, slipping Chloe’s fingers underneath the straps of the offending garment, waiting for her to take it off.

Chloe did just that, licking her lips as she saw Beca’s breasts for the second time in her life. Memory had not done them justice, she realized as she took in the pale flesh, and the pebbled pink nipples… Last time, she had looked - of course she had - and it was a thrill to know that, this time, she was allowed to  _ touch _ .

She took the warm, soft flesh into her hands, lifting their weight as the flesh dipped under her fingers. Beca let out a throaty, unrestrained moan, her hand coming up to cover one of Chloe’s, keeping it in place. “We still good?” Chloe asked, just to check in.

“Yeah,” Beca sighed, nodding for emphasis. With Beca’s assurance everything was okay, Chloe squeezed her breast softly. Taking a shuddering breath, Chloe ducked her head, pressing a soft kiss to the pebbled flesh topping Beca’s right breast. At the brunette’s pleased hum, Chloe opened her mouth, sucking the nipple in and circling her tongue around it.

She instantly realized she wanted to do this the rest of her life - hopefully Beca would let her - and to keep pulling those exquisite sounds from her best friend.

She felt Beca’s fingers tangling in her hair, keeping her from moving away from Beca’s breast as if that thought might have even occurred to her. Beca let out an airy sigh as Chloe let the nipple slip from her mouth, immediately running her tongue over it as it popped free.

“Holy fuck, you look so hot doing that,” Beca groaned.

“Yeah?” Chloe asked, repeating the motion without looking away from Beca’s eyes, now darkened with an expression Chloe only ever imagined in her best friend’s eyes.

In response, Beca pulled her up, engaging in a bruising kiss. Halfway through, Chloe felt her bra snapping loose, and then being pulled away with some haste. Beca pushed her backwards, soft but insistent, and Chloe couldn’t help her grin as she watched Beca checking out her newly revealed flesh.

And then her grin was swept away by a throaty yelp as Beca wasted absolutely no time, taking one nipple into her mouth while palming her other breast, nipple caught between her index and middle fingers, pinching softly.

“Oh, Becs,” Chloe sighed softly, groaning as Beca’s fingers flicked her nipple. “That feels good, babe…”

Beca suddenly stepped back, lip caught between her teeth again as her hands wrung together. “I want to take off your panties,” she blurted out suddenly. “If… If that’s okay.”

Chloe tried her best to contain her excitement, but somehow, it must’ve still shown on her face, judging by Beca’s fond roll of her eyes. The playfulness instantly evaporated, though, when Beca hooked her fingers under the waistband of Chloe’s panties, slowly pulling them down her leg, much like she had done with the slacks before.

Chloe watched Beca tossing the panties aside, carelessly, eyes focused on her crotch. Being pretty confident about ‘all this,’ Chloe grinned as she made a show of opening her legs, revealing herself to Beca entirely.

Beca drank in the sight, eyes moving up and down her body as Chloe scooted further up the mattress. “Take those off and join me?” she asked, motioning over at Beca’s panties, and watching enraptured as Beca did exactly that.

Chloe could just make out the neatly trimmed strip of short, brown curls at the apex of Beca’s thighs before her best friend crawled over to her on all fours, breasts dangling in a way that made Chloe’s mouth water instantly.

She reached out, taking one of the breasts in her hand as Beca moved in for another hot, sloppy make-out session. She let out a soft whine when Beca pulled away from her kiss, only to turn into an excited groan as she felt the brunette’s mouth skimming down her throat. 

Chloe took a firm hold of Beca’s ass, squeezing the flesh with both hands, and in doing so pulling her closer against her. She gasped when Beca bit down, and at the exact same moment she felt the wetness between Beca’s legs pressing against her thigh.

“Becs…” she whined, hearing the brunette’s hum in return, and feeling it against her pulse point. She wasn’t certain whether it was a sound of please, or acknowledgement, or encouragement, or all of it at once.

Moving one of her hands away from Beca’s ass, she settled it between Beca’s breasts, fingers slowly trailing lower and lower until they were brushing through the coarse hairs between Beca’s legs, where she stilled, waiting for a sign from the brunette.

“Don’t make me beg,” Beca groaned after a few seconds, resting her forehead against Chloe’s shoulders.

“I just wanted to make sure you were okay with it,” Chloe responded softly.

“I’m so horny, it literally hurts, Chlo… Just… Just touch me?”

She never  _ could _ refuse Beca anything, and she certainly wasn’t about to start now. Taking a steadying breath, Chloe moved her fingers further downwards, easily sliding over warm, soaked flesh. Her sound of surprise was drowned out by Beca’s moan, which was loud enough for Chloe to be  _ very _ thankful to Stacie for getting everyone out of the house.

Focusing her attention on her actions, Chloe let her fingers flit about, studying the lay of the land. She grinned softly, realizing the advantage of a same-sex lover. With little to no effort, her thumb settled against Beca’s clit, softly brushing against it, making Beca cry out loudly.

Exploring further, Chloe shifted her attention to Beca’s entrance, her fingers lingering against the wetness there. “Do you-”

“Yes,” Beca hissed before Chloe could even finish her question. 

Chloe slowly sunk a finger into her best friend, and at her insistence, immediately added a second. She groaned as Beca started shifting her hips, settling into a steady rhythm. Turning her wrist, Chloe managed to position her thumb against Beca’s clit again, earning her more moans.

With Beca essentially riding her hand, there was little for Chloe to do but marvel at the scene playing out in her lap right now. Listening to the sounds spilling from Beca’s mouth, the soft curses and not-so-soft moans… Marveling at the way her breasts swayed with every rock of her hips… Feeling the warm flesh contracting around her fingers… 

As much as she enjoyed all that, she was woefully unprepared for what came next. She recognized the signs at the last minute - the shuddering breath, the erratic jerks of her hips, the pulsing and quivering of the heat around her fingers… Nothing could have prepared her for the sound and sight of Beca, sitting in her lap, orgasming around her fingers.

She waited, patiently and completely in awe, as Beca recovered. Her forehead rested on Chloe’s shoulder, her chest heaved with every laboured breath. And then, suddenly, she was giggling against Chloe’s heated skin, the sound so unfamiliar Chloe needed a moment to pinpoint it. 

“What’s so funny?” she asked, genuinely wondering.

“Sex…” Beca gasped. “Sex with you is definitely not meh.”

“I should think not,” Chloe chuckled in return, carefully removing her fingers from inside Beca. She watched Beca watch her as she brought her fingers up, carefully putting them into her mouth and licking them clean.

She’d wondered about the taste for a long time now. She didn’t know what she expected, but it had certainly not been this. The taste was something she couldn’t compare to anything else, but she instantly craved more.

“... And?” Beca asked, looking like she was seriously anxious about Chloe’s thoughts on her taste.

“You taste so good, Becs,” Chloe whispered… “I want to taste you.”

“You just did,” Beca pointed out dryly, and in return Chloe slapped her shoulder. 

“You know that’s not what I meant.”

“I know,” Beca nodded, pushing Chloe back to lie down. “But there’ll be time for that later. Right now, you should lay back and let me have my way with you…”

“That… doesn’t sound too bad,” Chloe shrugged, dropping down and smiling at Beca, who came lying half atop her, their breasts pressing together as Beca’s fingers tickled across the inside of Chloe’s thighs, urging her to spread her legs.

The moment Beca’s fingers moved higher, she realized she was at least as wet as Beca had been. “Jesus, Chlo…” 

“I know,” she whined at Beca’s remark. “Sorry to say this isn’t going to last very long.”

“That’s okay,” Beca smiled at her, ducking in for a sweet kiss. “There’s always next time.”

Beca wasted no time with teasing touches. Her fingers rubbed and pressed just the right way, giving attention to the exact spots Chloe needed them. She moaned Beca’s name loudly when, without warning, her best friend sunk two fingers into her, never stopping the tight circles around her clit. 

She was about to tell Beca how close she was, already having parted her lips, when she felt Beca move in, her tongue slipping into her mouth as if it owned the place. Almost instantly, she felt a tremendous wave of ecstasy crashing over her.

Last week, the idea of laying naked, Beca atop her, cumming around her fingers with her tongue in her mouth, had been an image resigned to Chloe’s most private - and ludicrous - midnight dreams.

To have this happen, right now, filled her with such a sense of warmth, and excitement, that she couldn’t help laughing. “What’s so funny?” Beca repeated her earlier question back at her.

“I don’t think I’ve come this quickly. Ever,” she confessed.

“Guess this is a successful experiment, then,” Beca grinned as she pulled her hand from between Chloe’s legs. Chloe expected her to taste them, frowning when Beca wiped them on the corner of the sheets. 

“I’d much rather taste you from the source,” she huskily whispered into Chloe’s ear when she noticed the redhead’s expression. 

“Jesus, you’re trying to kill me here,” Chloe groaned out. 

“Nah,” Beca grinned. “We have a few more experiments to go, if I’m not mistaken.”

“That you definitely are not,” Chloe sighed contentedly. “Right now, I think I need some sleep, though.”

“Chlo, it’s nine o’clock…”

“Yeah, so?”

Beca looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand for a second. “Yeah, okay. I’m not moving, though.”

With some effort, Chloe pulled the blanket over them. 

“As if I’d let you.”


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up to sunlight streaming into her room through the window on the far side, Chloe blearily looked at her alarm clock. Somehow, they had slept from nine in the evening to ten in the morning. A soft movement behind her brought last night’s events back to the front of her mind.

She relaxed back onto her back, immediately finding a very naked Beca cuddling up against her side, legs tangled together and arm slung over her stomach. The feeling of Beca’s warm, soft breast pressing up against her arm sent a new wave of heat through Chloe’s system.

Knowing Beca, she wouldn’t wake up for at least two more hours. Taking a steadying breath, Chloe allowed her mind to drift back to last night. She had always thought sex was something special. It was intimate, and fun, giving and receiving pleasure… But nothing had ever been like it had been last night.

Now, with Beca’s naked flesh touching her from ankles to shoulder, Chloe realized she made a gigantic mistake. Obviously, this was more than just an experiment for her. Waking up like this only served to make her realize this is what she wanted to wake up to every morning, preferably for the rest of her life. 

Thinking like that, however, could only lead to heartbreak down the line. They had been very clear about this experience - it was an experiment to figure out whether they were into girls. Feelings weren’t supposed to be a part of the deal, and Chloe cursed herself for not realising feelings were  _ always _ going to be involved.

She held her breath as Beca shifted again, her hand coming to rest over Chloe’s breast. Not doing anything, really, just laying there, meaning Beca was still asleep. It wasn’t a conscious move, she realized. That, however, set her to considering how Beca would react if they woke up like this - naked and pressed together under the blankets.

There was a very realistic possibility the brunette would freak out, and consider all of this a big mistake. It was, in fact, such a likely outcome, Chloe decided to get out of bed and dress herself before her best friend would wake up.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Beca’s sleepy voice grouched out as Chloe began extricating herself.

“Go back to sleep, Becs,” Chloe whispered softly.

“I’m trying,” Beca huffed. “But you keep moving away. Get back here and stop jostling the bed.”

“Beca, we’re buck naked,” Chloe pointed out carefully, earning her another huff. 

“So? Didn’t seem to be a problem last night…”

“So you’re not freaking out, then?” Chloe probed carefully. She gasped as the hand on her breast gave a soft squeeze, index finger idly running circles around her quickly pebbling nipple. 

“Are you?”

“Of course not,” Chloe chuckled breathily. 

“Then get back here and let me sleep.”

Chloe did exactly that, smiling to herself as Beca cuddled close again, her face buried in the crook of her neck, and her hand retaining its hold on her breast. They remained like that for almost forty minutes, after which their peace was disrupted by the ding of Chloe’s phone.

“Who dares disturb us?” Beca groaned, clearly more awake now.

Chloe reached for her phone, unlocking the screen and reading Stacie’s text message. “It’s Stacie. She’s saying she’s proud of us, and that Amy didn’t come home with them last night, so she’s the only one who knows we’ve hooked up. She’s… also saying she’s taking all the girls out for a long, extended breakfast-lunch kinda thing? We have the house to ourselves for a few hours, at least…”

“I both hate her and love her to bits,” Beca sighed. Then, quick as lightning, she untangled them and was suddenly sitting astride Chloe’s hips, breasts inches from Chloe’s face. “So, what should we do with all that alone time?”

Chloe traced her fingers over the edges of Beca’s breasts. “Oh, I don’t know…” she mused softly. “I guess we could go and finish up the setlist for next week…”

“Or?” Beca urged her on.

“Or we could have a big spring cleaning here…” Chloe continued.

“Or?”

“Or we could absolutely ravage each other,” Chloe grinned impishly.

“That’s more like it,” Beca nodded, before ducking down and claiming Chloe’s mouth in a fierce kiss. Chloe felt herself keening under the insistent pressure of Beca’s lips, quickly parting them to re-acquaint their tongues with one another.

The thought of morning breath fleetingly crossed her mind, but she wasn’t going to bring it up if Beca wasn’t.

“Damn, you’re good at that,” Beca husked as they parted, her hands coming to cover Chloe’s breasts, idly toying with her nipples, almost absent-mindedly.

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Chloe grinned up at her, drinking in the sight of her naked best friend, sitting so comfortably astride her. 

Chloe pressed her head deeper into her pillow as Beca scooted backwards, bending down to suck one of Chloe’s nipples into her mouth, her hand continuing its ministrations on the other breast. All too soon, Beca let the nipple slip from between her lips, scooting even further back, kissing down her stomach until she was rubbing her nose through the small patch of red curls.

“Oh god, you’re really going to do it, aren’t you?” Chloe breathed heavily, pushing up on her elbows to be able to look.

“You better believe it,” Beca winked, and again Chloe was struck by how confident and comfortable Beca was in this new setting. She watched, enraptured, as Beca rubbed her nose through the red curls, before scooting even further backwards, making herself comfortable between Chloe’s wide spread legs.

“Now this is a sight,” Chloe grinned down at her. 

Beca’s eyes never moved from between Chloe’s legs. “You’re telling me…” the brunette muttered under her breath, looking at Chloe’s cunt as if it were the center of her world right now.

Chloe took a shuddering breath when she felt Beca’s finger sliding through her folds. “You’re so wet already…” Beca commented, voice awed. “Are you always-”

“No,” Chloe responded immediately. “It’s… Because of you,” she admitted after a silent second. “You do things to me, Becs…”

“Oh, I’m definitely going to do things to you,” Beca grinned predatorily. Then, without any indication or warning, Chloe felt a slender digit sinking into her wet heat.

She watched as Beca moved her finger in and out, slowly, testingly, eyes studying every move she made. Chloe didn’t even bother restraining her airy sigh when Beca’s thumb brushed over her clit. She wanted Beca to coax these sounds from her.

She whined pitifully when Beca removed her fingers from between her legs, only to wait with bated breath when she saw Beca bringing her face closer and closer, lips slightly parted. She could feel Beca’s warm breath against her sex, making her quiver with anticipation. It was all she could do to refrain from bucking her hips up and pressing herself against Beca’s mouth.

It was all worth it, though, to watch Beca close her eyes tightly, her tongue gingerly touching her for the first time. Almost immediately upon that first contact, Beca moaned loudly, pressing in further and running her tongue from Chloe’s entrance all the way up to her clit in a firm stroke.

“Ohmygod, Becs, you look so hot doing that,” Chloe whispered, pushing herself further up and tangling the fingers of one hand in the brown tresses of her lover. She watched Beca, eyes still closed, expression unreadable. “How is it for you?” she asked, suddenly nervous. “Is the taste…?”

Beca’s eyes suddenly snapped open, her mouth curving into a sly smirk. “You’re my new favorite food,” she smirked up at her, making a show of licking through Chloe’s folds again.

“You’re going to be the death of me,” Chloe smiled down at her. “I can’t believe how good you look with your mouth between my legs, Becs…”

Beca looked mightily pleased with herself, sensually flicking her tongue over Chloe’s clit in a few rapid motions, making Chloe’s breath catch in her throat, fingers tightening her hold on Beca’s hair. She alternated the flicks of her clit with long, broad strokes up and down her folds, switching between the two patterns at irregular intervals, always leaving Chloe wondering when the shift would happen again.

Just when she began getting used to it, Beca used her tongue to rub circles over her clit, simultaneously pushing two fingers deep inside her, pumping with a slow but steady rhythm. After a few thrusts, she began curling her fingers every time she pulled back, making Chloe moan out her name, loudly.

“Oh, fuck, Becs, that’s so good,” she moaned out, enjoying the sight of Beca pleasuring her almost as much as the pleasure itself. “Please don’t stop, baby. Keep going, don’t stop.”

Beca moaned in agreement, yet her tongue disappeared from Chloe’s clit. Seconds later, Chloe felt Beca’s lips capturing the little bundle of nerves, sucking on it as her tongue flicked it rapidly. At the same time, the thrusting of Beca’s fingers intensified, and before she could prepare herself, Chloe felt her orgasm hitting her full force.

She literally screeched Beca’s name as her back arched and her hips bucked sharply. Somehow, Beca managed to keep her fingers and mouth exactly where they needed to be. Her actions softened, but didn’t stop entirely, even when Chloe relaxed again, chest heaving with every breath, Beca still softly lapping at her.

“God,” Chloe sighed deeply. “That was amazing, Becs… Now come up here, I want to kiss you.”

Beca placed a final, sweet kiss to Chloe’s clit, before crawling back up her body. Chloe admired the way she looked, hair tousled, cheeks flushed, and mouth glistening with Chloe’s own arousal, and already felt ready for round two. Taking a fistful of Beca’s hair, she pulled the smaller woman in for a bruising kiss, licking into her mouth and moaning at the taste on Beca’s tongue.

Her hands found Beca’s breasts, massaging them firmly as their tongues danced together, and she huffed out a sharp breath when she felt Beca’s hand, already dipping back between her legs. “Oh, no, none of that,” she interrupted the brunette’s actions. “I appreciate your enthusiasm, but I’m going to need a moment to recover, babe.”

“You sure,” Beca grinned, their noses brushing together as Beca’s finger slipped inside her cunt again. Chloe laughed as she pushed Beca’s hand away. 

“Stop being obnoxious, Becs,” she grinned. “Unless you don’t want me to return the favor?”

“Well, I wouldn’t say that,” Beca smiled, nose scrunched up in the most adorable way. “Make room for me?”

Chloe shook her head with a mischievous grin. “No can’t do, babe. Still feeling pretty boneless. Besides… I’m comfortable.”

“Then how do-”

“Remember that scene from the movie you thought was so hot?” Chloe asked, a single eyebrow raised.

Beca’s face took on a pensive expression, but only for a second, after which her entire face lit up. “For real?”

Biting her lip, Chloe nodded. She eagerly watched as Beca changed position, working out the logistics. After a few seconds of quiet thought, Chloe tapped Beca’s leg, motioning for her to swing it over her. “It’s not that complicated, babe. You literally just have to sit on my face.”

“Yeah, I know,” Beca nodded. “But I don’t want to hurt you or anything…”

“You won’t,” Chloe responded with certainty. “Come on, just straddle my face like you did my lap. It’ll be fun,” she winked.

“God, you’re fucking amazing,” Beca breathed, placing her knees on either side of Chloe’s head, mindful not to catch the red hair underneath it. Looking down and making eye contact, Beca grinned, oddly affectionately. “So fucking hot.”

Placing her hands on Beca’s ass, Chloe gripped the pale flesh tightly, using it to pull Beca’s cunt towards her mouth. Beca began moaning before Chloe’s mouth even touched her, and the volume only increased when she did. Chloe had only a short moment to admire the glistening pink flesh before it was pressed against her waiting mouth, her tongue darting out to taste her best friend’s cunt.

Once she did, she moaned as loudly as Beca did.

As she had realized last night, the taste of Beca’s arousal wasn’t something she could compare to anything else. That being said, Beca was definitely Chloe’s favorite new food as well, and she couldn’t stop herself from eagerly licking up and down the brunette’s folds, her hands never relinquishing their hold on Beca’s ass.

Beca had her head thrown backwards, and Chloe let out a weak groan as she watched the brunette’s hands taking a hold of her own breasts, squeezing them and playing with her nipples as Chloe licked up and down her folds, never settling on a particular spot.

Using her hold on Beca’s ass, she pulled her tighter against her mouth, increasing the pressure of her tongue, lapping at the delicious wetness, Beca’s pubic bone pressing against Chloe’s nose in a way that was almost - but not really - uncomfortable.

“Oh, you’re so good at that,” Beca moaned, head lolling forward so she could watch Chloe, who took great pleasure in watching Beca watch her. “Jesus, fuck! This is even better than I imagined.”

Taking one hand from Beca’s ass, Chloe reached up to take one of Beca’s breasts into her hand, holding it firmly as her fingers pinched, pulled and tweaked the brunette’s nipple in a way that wasn’t exactly gentle. Judging from the sounds filling the room, Beca didn’t mind.

Both hands now grasping at Beca’s soft, full flesh, Chloe found herself overwhelmed by her own arousal. She had no idea fulfilling someone else’s desires could affect her like this - sure she had always aimed to please, but this was something else entirely. A burning need, deep inside of her… A need to make Beca feel the absolute most pleasure Chloe could deliver, to hear her friend cry out in ecstasy, Chloe’s name spilling from her lips like a chant, or a prayer.

Shifting her attention a little higher got Chloe exactly what she wanted. As her tongue circled around and over Beca’s clit, Chloe realized her name never sounded as good as it did when tumbling from Beca’s lips, in between curses and moans. 

As Beca crawled closer and closer to her climax, Chloe felt the pressure of her cunt against her mouth increasing. Apparently, Beca was having trouble keeping herself up, and even though it made breathing a little difficult, Chloe used the hand gripping at Beca’s backside to pull her delicious sex even tigher against her mouth, allowing her to apply more pressure to Beca’s clit in the process.

“God, fuck, Chlo,” Beca moaned, loud and uninhibited. “I’m gonna cum, baby, please don’t stop, make me cum, please!”

Knowing that the last thing Beca needed was for Chloe to change anything, the redhead continued to move her tongue over the brunette’s clit in the same pattern, at the same speed. Ten seconds later, she was rewarded with a deep, rumbling moan, immediately followed by a hoarse scream that was probably clearly audible out on the street in front of their house.

She slowed her movements, gently lapping at Beca’s arousal as the brunette came down from her high, hands curled around the headboard as she carefully lifted her weight off Chloe’s face. “Holy fucking shit,” she muttered, swinging her leg over Chloe’s head and dropping down to lie next to her. “Jesus Christ. Fuck. That was… Damn.”

“Successful experiment?” Chloe grinned, taken aback when Beca shrugged casually.

“I don’t know, Chlo. We may have to repeat it to be sure… Maybe a few times, even…”

“Well,” Chloe grinned, eyes narrowing playfully. “We wouldn’t want to draw conclusions based on faulty data, right?”

“Right,” Beca nodded seriously. “And it’s such a complex experiment, too…”

“Yeah, it is… We should play it safe and try to replicate our results… Repeatedly…”

“Funny, I was just thinking the same thing!” Beca exclaimed, eyes comically wide. “We still have some time left, maybe we should continue the experiment now. You know, to make sure the test environment is exactly the same as it was during the last experiment?”

“I like the way you think, Beca Mitchell,” Chloe smiled, moving to capture Beca’s nipple, sucking it into her mouth as her fingers skated down her stomach, through her pubes and over her absolutely soaked cunt. She easily slipped two fingers inside, heart soaring at Beca’s throaty moan. “You’re so ready for me again already, aren’t you?”

“Hell yeah,” Beca groaned, fisting Chloe’s hair and pulling her mouth back to her breast. 

Pumping her fingers in and out of Beca, Chloe nursed her nipple with her mouth, suckling, licking and even gently catching it between her teeth a few times, earning her sharp but approving hisses. After a few minutes, however, her craving for Beca’s taste got the better of her. Never removing her fingers, Chloe kissed down to Beca’s cunt, smiling as Beca automatically opened her legs wider.

From this new angle, everything was upside down, and Chloe needed a brief moment to get oriented again. She didn’t hesitate to suck Beca’s clit into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it, though, with her fingers never stopping their movements. 

Beca’s moans never failed to instil a sense of satisfaction in her, no matter how often she had heard them by now. She gave a firm suckle on Beca’s clit, before letting it slip from between her lips when she felt Beca’s hand impatiently tapping against her leg.

Looking over her shoulder to see what the brunette wanted, Chloe still kept moving her fingers in and out of Beca’s heat. Beca’s fingers wrapped around Chloe’s ankle, giving it a tug, and another when Chloe didn’t get the message. After the third tug, she finally realized what Beca was trying to go for, lifting her knee and placing it on the other side of Beca’s head.

She shifted her attention back to Beca’s cunt, lapping with broad strokes, and moaning loudly as she felt Beca do the same to her own cunt, lapping as if her life depended on it.

Feeling Beca’s mouth between her legs, and simultaneously being able to feast on Beca, was both amazing and… somewhat distracting. Knowing Beca had to be getting close by now, Chloe sped up her fingers, tongue rapidly flicking over her clit.

“Oh god, yes!” Beca hissed, after which her tongue immediately returned to work, eating Chloe out as if she never wanted to do anything else in her life, ever again.

With Beca showing such fervor, Chloe felt her own orgasm nearing rapidly. Still, it surprised her when Beca’s hips bucked upwards and she cried out, Chloe, too, felt the ecstasy washing over her, her hips pressing down against Beca’s mouth involuntarily.

Once she regained use of her legs, she swung one over Beca’s head, rolling onto her back and catching her breath. A few seconds later, she felt Beca’s fingers tiptoeing up the inside of her thigh. “Beca Ann Mitchell, you are insatiable,” she accused playfully.

“What can I say,” Beca grinned at her. “Sex is really amazing.”

“Enough,” Chloe laughed, swatting Beca’s hand from between her legs. “We should get up. The girls will be back soon-ish, and we wouldn’t want them to catch us like this.”

Chloe watched a series of emotions flicker over Beca’s face, like a television being switched from channel to channel. First came horror - undoubtedly at the idea of Stacie, or Fat Amy, walking in on them in this position, the entire room smelling of sex. The second expression was disappointment - probably at having to call an end to their little experiment for today. After that expression, the brunette’s face turned carefully blank, which was a little concerning, because Chloe couldn’t pinpoint the emotion behind it at all.

“Yeah, we wouldn’t want that,” Beca sighed. “I’ll go take a quick shower.”

“I could join you,” Chloe suggested, but Beca was already halfway through the room.

“You literally just said we had to call it a day,” Beca told her over her shoulder, a small grin forming on her face. “And I really don’t think we could keep our hands to ourselves in the shower.”

“Yeah, that’s probably true,” Chloe admitted sheepishly. “Let me know when the bathroom is free?”

“Will do,” Beca nodded. “And um, maybe open a window in here?” she added with a grin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Subscriptions are nice, kudos are much appreciated - but comments are treasured <3  
> Come talk to me on Tumblr - I'm Snowflake19-things!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's another chapter!  
> Up to this point, everything has been pretty much in line with what I've written before smut-wise. That being said, this chapter and the two after this feature stuff I've literally never written before, so let me know what you think. I'm not super-comfortable with writing smut, but specifically from here on out, I really don't know how I did...

Chloe was startled by the sound of the bell, signaling the end of their lecture on Russian literature. She’d barely caught a word of the entire session, but she still had her notes from previous years, so she wasn’t too worried about it.

Still, this was a recurring thing the past few days - having trouble focusing on her classes, because her mind kept replaying her sexual experiences with Beca on a never-ending loop. It really was quite unfortunate.

Their night - and morning - of passion was now four days ago, and Chloe could barely contain the urge to jump Beca, rip her clothes off and have her way with the brunette. Unfortunately, the Bella House was hardly ever empty, so they hadn’t had a chance to ‘reconnect’ yet.

It was almost strange, how little things had changed. Despite the fact that she now knew what Beca looked like without clothes, what she sounded like when she orgasmed, and what she tasted like - intimately - they were still best friends, acting much like they always had. 

There were a few minor differences - like last night, when Beca had accidentally called her ‘babe’ when asking about dinner. It had, thankfully, been lost on most of the girls, but Stacie had spent the rest of the night grinning like a lunatic.

Feeling her phone vibrate in her pocket, she retrieved it, finding a message from Beca.

<B> Last class done for today?

<C> Yep!

<B> Cool. I’m in the parking lot…

Chloe frowned. She had walked to her classes today - a ten minute stroll from the Bella House - and as far as she could recall, she and Beca didn’t make plans for this afternoon.

<B> Was in the neighborhood, figured I’d pick you up

Chloe smiled at the thoughtfulness, making her way out of the building with a spring in her step. She immediately spotted one of the two Bella cars - the entire group had pitched in to buy two old, beat-up cars for everyone to use whenever they needed them - and made her way over to Beca.

“Hey babe,” Beca greeted her, looking up from her phone. “Hop in.”

Chloe threw her bag on the backseat and slipped in the passenger seat, pressing a quick kiss to Beca’s cheek, only half an inch removed from the corner of her mouth. To Chloe’s immense surprise, Beca turned sideways to face her and leant in, pressing a quick peck on Chloe’s lips, before casually returning her attention to the front, carefully pulling out of the parking lot. 

“What was that for?” Chloe asked weakly after a silence of two minutes, having wondered all that time if she had hallucinated that kiss, or was just transported to a parallel universe where she and Beca were actually dating.

Beca shrugged casually, not taking her eyes off the road. “Felt like it,” she murmured after a few seconds.

Chloe had a remark ready at the tip of her tongue, but was distracted. It took her moment to realize why, looking out the window with a small, confused frown. “Beca, you’re going the wrong way.”

“No, I’m not,” Beca insisted dryly. 

“The house is that way,” Chloe pointed.

“Dude, I know where our house is,” Beca chuckled. “But I never did say we were going straight home…”

“Ooh, a surprise!” Chloe cooed, shimmying in her seat. “Is it going to be a fun one?”

“I think so,” Beca nodded, taking a right. “I hope so…” she continued immediately after.

They continued driving away from campus for about fifteen minutes. Chloe quickly noticed that Beca was taking her into a neighborhood she couldn’t remember ever having visited at all - making her wonder what the hell Beca was getting up to.

She bit her lip when Beca pulled into a nondescript parking lot and turned off the engine. She looked nervous, but Chloe still had no idea where they were, or what the surprise was supposed to be.

After a few awkward seconds, Beca seemed to realize Chloe hadn’t caught on yet. With a fond roll of her eyes, she motioned toward the rear view mirror. Chloe craned her neck to see what Beca meant, and instantly, a medium-sized building with three large x’s over the door appeared within view. 

“You took us to a sex shop?” Chloe asked, both giddy and amused.

“Yes?” 

“On purpose?”

“Fuck you,” Beca snapped playfully. “I’m taking us back home.”

“No!” Chloe laughed, already stepping out of the car. “Although you definitely don’t need anything from there to fuck me,” she winked, giggling at Beca’s adorable blush.

“Who knows?” Beca quickly recovered. “You might find something in there to fuck me with.”

As they walked over to the shop, Chloe let her eyes trace the windows. Several mannequins were lining the front of the shop, wearing sheer bras, crotchless panties, and tight latex bodysuits. 

For all of her experience and bravado, Chloe had never actually  _ been _ to a physical sex shop. She’d perused some websites from time to time, of course, but this was an entirely new experience. She was relieved to find the shop to be nothing like she’d seen in movies. It was well-lit, professional, and as welcoming as a sex shop could possibly be.

The young woman behind the counter looked up as they entered, greeting them with a nod and a smile. “I’ll let you ladies look around. If you need help with anything, just give me a holler!” 

They nodded in response, and idly started wandering around the shop, going counter-clockwise. “I think we can skip the video section,” Beca huffed. “Courtesy of Stacie.”

“You’d look really good in this,” Chloe murmured behind her, fingering the fabric of a sheer lace bodysuit, displayed on a mannequin. 

“Focus, woman,” Beca grunted, pulling Chloe along. “We’re here for toys, remember?”

“How was I supposed to remember?” Chloe smiled sweetly. “You never told me.”

“You could have surmised.”

“Oh, I did,” the redhead winked. “Doesn’t mean I can’t look around and rile you up a little.”

Chloe stopped three more times to check out certain outfits before they reached the aisle they needed to be, both sides lined with vibrators and dildos in every imaginable color, shape, and size. “Plenty to choose from,” Beca hummed awkwardly. “So what do we need?”

‘

“I don’t know,” Chloe shrugged. “Preferences differ from one person to another, y’know? I guess we should just… take a look and see what appeals to us.”

“Right,” Beca nodded. “No,” she added immediately as she noticed Chloe reaching out for a bubblegum-pink dildo. “Not that one.”

“Sheesh, you’re no fun,” Chloe pouted.

“I seem to recall something different,” Beca smirked, turning away from Chloe to study a realistic-looking dildo. “I’m guessing the age-old wisdom of ‘size doesn’t matter’ doesn’t apply to toys?”

Chloe shrugged. “Size matters, but it isn’t everything. Your fingers are pretty small, and they managed to get the trick done just right, didn’t they?”

Beca smiled smugly, clearly proud of the compliment Chloe had just given her. 

“I think we should go for vibrators, though,” Chloe hummed thoughtfully. “Even if we just use them as regular dildos, it might be nice to have the added feature whenever we feel like it.”

“Fair enough,” Beca croaked, following her down the aisle and looking over Chloe’s shoulder as she perused the available options.

Seeing several options she liked, Chloe picked a few of them, comparing their sizes and shapes, and reading the packaging for more information, such as how many levels of vibration they had. She deliberately took her time, watching from the corners of her eyes as Beca wandered further down the aisle. 

Discarding two of her three options, she silently followed the brunette. Chloe couldn’t help but smile to herself as she watched Beca pick a pitch-black vibrator with a few golden decorations from the rack. Like Chloe, she turned it around to read the packaging. 

“That one’s pretty,” Chloe commented airily.

“Yeah…” Beca nodded. “Found something you like?”

Chloe held up her chosen prize - a vibrator shaped like a real penis, but bright blue with glitters. “Typical,” Beca sighed with a roll of her eyes. 

“Whatever, you’re just jealous,” Chloe shrugged.

“Dude, did you even see this beauty?” Beca responded incredulously, waving her vibrator about. “It’s fucking magnificent!”

The situation was so surreal, Chloe couldn’t help the bout of hysterical laughter that escaped from her. After a few indignant seconds, Beca joined her, their laughter resounding throughout the shop. Luckily, the shopkeeper did not come by to check on them.

“So, to check-out, then?” Chloe asked once she regained her breath.

“Not yet,” Beca shook her head. “C’mon.”

She had no idea where Beca was leading her, but the brunette hadn’t led her astray so far, so she had no qualms about following her through the shop. They made their way past a stand with sex-themed board and card games, a large selection of toys specifically for anal use, and-

“What about these, Becs?” Chloe asked jokingly.

Beca turned to see what Chloe was pointing at, pursing her lips at the BDSM-starter package Chloe was holding. “Dude, are you being serious?”

Chloe shrugged. She hadn’t been, but… the idea of using some of these on Beca was actually kind of a turn on.

“What’s even in there?”

“Let’s see,” Chloe grinned, jumping at the chance to see Beca’s reaction. “Bondage rope,” she read from the back of the box. “Handcuffs, ankle cuffs, flogger, paddle, tickler, blindfold, ball gag, nipple clamps and, oh…” 

“Oh?”

“A collar and leash,” Chloe muttered, suddenly finding herself blushing. The image of Beca, naked and on her knees, with that collar on, was now forever embedded in her mind. What had started out as a joke - more or less - was suddenly appearing to be a really good idea. 

Still, she was entirely ready for Beca to dismiss the idea and call her a weirdo. And that was fine - Chloe would never push anything on Beca. Not like this.

“Would you…” Beca asked, falling silent for a moment, taking a step towards her. “Would those be used on you… or me?” 

Chloe’s eyes widened a little - as unlikely as it seemed, it really sounded like Beca wasn’t immediately dismissing this as a possibility.

“You,” Chloe responded, voice barely more than a whisper.

Beca’s expression remained blank - the kind of blank Chloe only saw when Beca was carefully schooling her face. Then, without a word, Beca took the box from Chloe’s hands, with more force than strictly necessary. Rather than putting it in its place, though, she tucked it under her arm, turning around and marching on ahead, leaving Chloe slack-jawed and wide-eyed, entirely unable to process what had just happened.

“Becs?”

“No talking,” Beca told her without looking around. “Just… don’t. Please?”

“Yeah, okay,” Chloe nodded, quickly catching up. Looking around for a moment, Beca steered them down an aisle to their left, stopping at the far end. 

When they had started this ‘experiment,’ Chloe had expected a few surprises down the line. Beca being as comfortable and self-assured in the bedroom as she had proven herself to be had been a bigger surprise than she had imagined, though. Beca bringing her to a bonafide sex shop had been an ever larger one. And now, so shortly after picking up the BDSM starter kit - she still couldn’t believe Beca had it clutched to her chest - she found herself looking at a wide variety of strap-ons. 

“Are you sure?” Chloe asked.

Beca nodded instantly, not making eye contact. “Unless you’ve changed your mind about um… ‘wanting to take me like that.’ I think those were your words,” she muttered, scratching the back of her head with her free hand. 

Chloe pressed a quick kiss to Beca’s cheek. “You’re something else, Mitchell.”

“Dude, just pick one so we can get out of here, please?” Beca groaned.

“I need to pick one?” Chloe asked. “It’ll be going inside of you, if I’m not mistaken. Why should I do the picking?”

“Just do it,” Beca sighed. “I’ll veto anything I don’t like.” Two seconds later, she opened her mouth again. “That’s a no.”

“I didn’t even pick one yet,” Chloe pouted.

“You were looking at the pink one,” Beca said, rolling her eyes. “You’re so predictable.”

Taking stock of her options earnestly, Chloe let her eyes glide over the entire wall. She had looked at strap-ons online a few days ago - mostly for this very specific purpose, even if she hadn’t been sure Beca would be willing to go quite this far. “What about that one?” she asked, pointing at a flesh-colored dildo. “Is that about the right size for you?”

“Um,” Beca stammered, averting her eyes. “I suppose?”

“You suppose?”

“Maybe… it can be a little bigger,” Beca muttered, quiet enough that Chloe had to strain to make out the words. Not wanting to embarrass her too much, she merely nodded.

“What about that one? Better?”

“Yeah,” Beca nodded, eyes immediately flitting away again. “That one’s fine.”

“Cool,” Chloe nodded, taking it from the shelf. “We’re going to have so much fun!”

“Let’s just go and pay,” Beca rushed out, already walking towards the counter. What could have been an entirely mortifying experience - especially for the brunette - was nothing of the sort. The cashier was professional and kind, not remarking on their picks at all. Once everything had been rung up, and Beca paid for it with her card, the woman slipped all of their products in an extremely discreet black plastic bag. 

“Thanks!” Chloe chirped as they left the shop.

Neither of them said a word as they made their way back to the car, though Chloe did see Beca looking around suspiciously, as if she was expecting the Bellas to come jumping out of the bushes. 

“Thank you, Beca,” Chloe smiled once they were in the car. “For taking us here, I mean.”

“Whatever, dude,” Beca grunted as she started the car. “No big deal.”

“It is to me.”

\--

“You two are home late,” Stacie commented casually as they stepped into the Bella house. She was lying on the couch, legs slung over the armrest, painting her nails. Chloe knew they were in trouble the moment Stacie looked over to them, face shifting from mild disinterest to absolute glee. “Well, well, well. That’s a  _ very _ discreet little bag Beca’s hiding behind her back.”

“Stacie, don’t,” Beca warned feebly.

“I’ve come home with a few of those bags myself,” their friend continued, getting up and stalking towards them. “Looks like someone’s going to be a very lucky girl, huh?”

“Stacie,” Beca growled.

“Now, let’s show Auntie Stace what you got there!” she grinned.

“Stacie, I love you,” Chloe chuckled. “But back off, please?”

Something in Chloe’s tone must have struck a chord, because Stacie did, in fact, back off. “Fine, fine,” she relented. “But only because I love you both, and am extremely happy that you two are both getting some.”

“Thanks,” Beca snapped, turning on her heels and making her way upstairs. 

“Fill me in on all the details later?” Stacie asked airily once Beca was gone. 

“No promises,” Chloe grinned.

\--

“Okay girls!” Stacie called out of the blue. “We have a big Bella crisis on our hands.”

Everyone looked up with raised eyebrows. All the Bellas had been hanging out in the living room and kitchen, doing their own thing, until Stacie called for their attention.

“What’s up?” CR asked from the lounge chair, closing the textbook resting in her lap.

“Our aca-awesome captains are having trouble with the setlist for Worlds,” Stacie told them. Chloe shot a quick look at Beca, because she was pretty sure the setlist was all but ready, and the choreography all but set, too.

“Worlds isn’t for months,” Jessica offered hesitantly. 

“Doesn’t seem like a big Bella crisis,” Ashley nodded in agreement.

“Besides, what can we do about it?” Flo asked, interrupting Lily’s whispering.

“We can give our captains some peace and quiet,” Stacie told them. “They work much better without all of us constantly distracting them. And, because of that, I am taking all of you out tonight - my treat.”

“Free booze!” Amy shouted. “I’m in!”

“Hadn’t expected otherwise,” Stacie smiled sarcastically. “That being said, declining isn’t an option. Attendance is mandatory.”

Surprisingly, everyone was nodding, as if this made perfect sense. One by one, they got up to get ready for their night.

“Is there a reason we’re being forced out of the house all the time?” CR muttered under her breath as she passed by the co-captains. She stopped for a moment, regarding them curiously, before breaking out into a smile. “Oh, I see… Stacie! You and I can split the costs tonight!”

\--

Beca and Chloe watched with amusement as Stacie and CR made their way around the house, spurring all the girls into action, urging them to get ready faster. Sixty-seven minutes later - a record, certainly - all the girls were filing out of the front door, with Stacie and CR closing the door with a jaunty wave and knowing smirks.

“So, they definitely know what’s up,” Beca remarked dryly.

“Yeah…” Chloe sighed. “Does that bother you?”

Beca shrugged. “Whatever. It’s just sex, right?”

“Right,” Chloe nodded. “Yeah, totally.”

“So, your room or mine?”

“All the goodies are in mine,” Chloe grinned. 

“Lead the way,” Beca grinned in return, sliding off the stool and following closely behind Chloe as they made their way up the stairs.

Chloe stepped into her room, wondering how they were going to get started. She was desperate to turn the heat up, but didn’t want to scare Beca by being too eager. She needn’t have worried, though. The moment Beca stepped in behind her, she felt a sharp tug on her arm, twisting her around, and into Beca’s waiting arms.

Seconds later, Beca was kissing her as if her life depended on it, tongue sliding over her own as her hands pawed at her clothes, pushing her jacket from her shoulders and pulling her shirt out of jeans. She felt the tension of her bra slackening at the same time she felt Beca’s teeth tugging her bottom lip, pulling the first moan of the night from her.

“God, I’ve missed those sounds,” Beca murmured, hot breath now washing over Chloe’s ear. Chloe felt a sharp tug on her hair. Letting her head be moved aside, she felt Beca’s lips and tongue gliding over the skin of her throat, just as her hand pushed under her shirt and cupped her breast, kneading it roughly.

“Oh, god, Becs,” she moaned, hands gripping Beca’s shoulders. “Feels so good!”

Beca gave her a cocky smirk, hand untangling from her hair and moving downwards, easily flicking the button on Chloe’s jeans open, pulling the zipper down and immediately plunging into her panties, deft fingers slipping through her slick wetness and drawing another airy moan from her.

“I can’t believe how wet you are, babe,” Beca murmured against her lips, before ducking in and claiming Chloe’s mouth again.

The rapid motion of Beca’s fingers circling her clit made Chloe cry out again, and then the hand was suddenly gone. It took her a moment to catch up, and by the time she did, Beca had already pulled her halfway through the bedroom, towards the bed. 

She shed her clothes, slyly watching Beca do the same. She couldn’t believe how incredibly hot Beca was, really, all soft curves and pale skin. “Stop staring and get over here,” Beca grinned, dropping herself onto the bed. 

Chloe took an idle moment to admire the swaying of Beca’s breasts before joining her on the bed. Before getting comfortable, she opened the drawer of her nightstand, grabbing the two brand new sextoys and tossing them on the corner, within reach. “I took the liberty of unpacking them and putting the batteries in,” she grinned as she straddled Beca’s lap.

“What would I do without you?” Beca grinned sweetly, before ducking her head and sucking Chloe’s nipple into her mouth.

With a soft pull on Beca’s hair, Chloe urged them into a lying position, allowing her to take both of Beca’s breasts in her hands, admiring the way they looked as she pressed them together. “You have amazing tits,” she nodded to herself.

“Um, thanks?” Beca laughed feebly. “I’m quite fond of yours,” she continued, hands moving up and fingers coming to pinch at her nipples. 

Chloe let herself slide off Beca sideways, ending up next to her. Immediately, she brought her hand down from Beca’s breast to her crotch, tickling through the brunette’s pubes for a few seconds, until Beca shifted her hips, silently begging to be touched. 

She didn’t remark on how wet Beca was - she understood all too well. For the past few days, it had felt like they were only existing in wait for this moment. She slid her fingers up and down Beca’s wet slit a few times, before gently inserting her middle finger, pressing the mouse of her hand against Beca’s clit.

Instantly, Beca began moaning, shifting her hips to seek out friction. Chloe smoothly moved her hand with Beca’s movements, very slowly moving her finger in and out, but never applying the friction Beca seemed to crave.

“You’re teasing me,” Beca observed with an indignant huff. 

“I just don’t want this moment to end too soon,” Chloe admitted earnestly.

“Neither do I,” Beca smiled in return. “But please make me cum. I promise I’ll keep going until we’re either falling asleep from exhaustion, or the girls come back home.”

“Promise?”

“Promise,” Beca nodded, looking adorably determined.

Immediately, Chloe pressed her hand against Beca’s clit, adding a second finger inside Beca and pumping rapidly. Her best friend’s reaction was immediate, hips bucking upwards as her eyes widened and her mouth opened in a series of ragged gasps. 

Chloe only needed to keep it up for little over a minute before Beca’s thighs snapped closed, trapping her hand between her legs as the brunette’s entire body shivered and spasmed. Chloe slowed the movement of her hands to ease Beca down, until her thighs relaxed and she could retrieve her hand entirely, fingers glistening erotically.

To her surprise, Beca grabbed her hand, taking Chloe’s fingers and placing them in her mouth, tongue running over them to clean them. Once the fingers were cleaned, Beca grinned at Chloe’s wide-eyed stare. “What?” 

“Nothing,” Chloe shook her head. “That was just… damn…”

Chloe rested her head on the pillow as Beca kissed her soundly. After a few minutes of slow, languid kisses, the brunette heated things up, kissing down her throat and breasts, paying special attention to her nipples. By the time Beca was ready to continue moving downwards, Chloe was all too aware of the fact she had been thoroughly marked.

Beca continued to kiss, lick and nip her way down her body, leaving what felt like another mark on her hip bone, before moving to the inside of her thighs, urging Chloe to spread her legs wider and make more room for the brunette. 

Beca easily shifted their positions, moving Chloe’s legs up higher and over her shoulders. Chloe was about to make a witty remark about Beca having done her research when the brunette’s mouth found her clit, tongue lavishing it with soft but rapid licks, and Chloe forgot all about words, instead resorting the sighs and moans and grunts.

She was torn between begging Beca for more - fingers inside her, specifically - and letting the brunette do her thing on her own. Before she could make a decision on her preference, however, she felt something cold and hard running over her cunt, from her opening up to her clit. 

She turned her head sideways, confirming that her baby blue vibrator was indeed no longer where she’d put it before. The moment she realized it, she heard a click, immediately followed by a faint buzz, and then the solid shape pressing against her clit began to vibrate.

“Oh, that’s soo good,” Chloe moaned, throwing her head back and palming her own breasts. “You’re amazing, Becs.”

Beca hummed something, probably an acknowledgement. The tip of the vibrator continued to move up and down her slit, and Chloe was beginning to feel delirious from want and pleasure. On the one hand she never wanted this feeling to end, and on the other hand she just wanted Beca to ram the vibrator inside her and make her cum.

“Tell me what you want, baby,” came Beca’s voice. From the tone, Chloe knew Beca  _ knew _ what she wanted - she just wanted to hear Chloe say it.

“I want you to fuck me, Beca,” Chloe groaned, her own fingers pinching and pulling at her nipples. “Please…”

Almost instantly, Beca brought the vibrating toy back down to her entrance, angling it and applying pressure. She was adorably careful, Chloe realized with both affection and frustration. It took almost half a minute for the toy to even enter her with how careful Beca was being, and if it had taken any longer, Chloe would have bucked her hips to expedite the process.

Once it popped in, Chloe let out a strangled moan, the sensation of being filled up combined with the vibrations making her clench around the toy.

“So hot,” she heard Beca whisper from between her legs. Apparently, Beca felt Chloe’s desperation, as she gently pushed the toy deeper, until it was about halfway in, and Beca began pulling it back again. 

“More, Becs,” Chloe whined pitifully.

“Patience,” Beca grinned.

“You’re one to talk,” Chloe grunted in return. “I shouldn’t have let you cum on my fingers just now.”

“Okay, okay,” Beca smiled, pressing a kiss to her mount. “I’ve got you, babe. I’ve got you.”

Chloe gasped for breath when the toy began vibrating harder several times in close succession, Beca clearly experimenting with the different settings. Once she found one that suited her, she pushed the toy deeper again, earning her Chloe’s appreciative moan. 

Beca continued to push deeper, until the vast majority of the toy was inside Chloe. “That good?” Beca asked.

“Oh, yeah,” Chloe moaned, fingers gripping the bed sheets tightly as she felt herself being filled up. “Fuck me, Becs,” she groaned.

Beca did as she was asked, slowly pulling the toy until it was only barely inside her, before pushing it back deeper. She repeated this, slowly, a few more times, before rapidly picking up pace. Before long, Beca was thrusting the toy at a quick and steady pace.

Chloe wanted to tell Beca how good she made her feel, but between breathing and moaning, there wasn’t any room for words, and she figured the brunette knew how good she was doing, anyway. She let out a yelp when she felt Beca’s tongue flicking her clit, the toy never slowing or faltering. 

Beca kept the relentless pace up perfectly, and that combined with the gentle lapping at her clit sent Chloe over the edge within minutes, one hand tangled in the bed sheet while the other clutched at her own chest. She arched her back, hoping she wasn’t hurting Beca in any way, but unable to control the spasms of her body - muscles contracting of their own volition. 

Once the wave of ecstasy passed, she slumped down bonelessly, wordlessly pulling Beca from between her legs. The brunette draped herself over her like a warm, curvy, adorable blanket, and Chloe gently ran her hands through Beca’s hair, smoothing it away from her face.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been fucked that good,” she chuckled after a few minutes of comfortable silence. 

“No?” Beca asked, looking adorably proud of herself. “Or are you just saying that, because-”

“I’m not just saying that,” Chloe was quick to assure her. “None of the guys I’ve been with could’ve kept that up for as long as you did, sweetie,” she smiled, scratching at Beca’s scalp in the way she had learned - over the years - Beca preferred.

Beca looked so smug about that affirmation that Chloe almost literally felt her heart melting a little. “Why don’t you lie back and let me return the favor?”

“In a minute,” Beca sighed softly. “I’m… This is actually kind of comfortable.”

Chloe took stock of their position, Beca lying on top of her with her head buried in the crook of Chloe’s neck, their breasts pressed together, legs tangled, and the toy still snugly inside of her. She couldn’t deny this felt nice - intimate in an entirely different way than the sex itself had been.

“Is this not okay?” Beca suddenly asked. “I’ll get off you, I don’t want to make things weird.”

Chloe tightened her hold on the brunette just as Beca pushed herself up, immediately pulling her back down. “Don’t be ridiculous. Why would this be weird?”

“I don’t know,” Beca murmured quietly. “I just thought it was a bit too… I don’t know. We’re cuddling naked, and I just realized I forgot to remove your vibrator, and-”

“Beca, you were literally fucking me just now. Why would cuddling be weird? We cuddle all the time.”

“Yeah, with clothes,” Beca remarked dryly.

“You worry too much,” Chloe decided. “You can remain like this for as long as you like…”

Beca hummed softly, after which they lapsed into a comfortable silence again. Chloe spent half an hour listening to Beca’s rhythmic breathing - she knew the brunette was still awake, even if her breaths were calm and even. Finally, Beca raised her head, letting herself slide sideways. “That was nice.”

“It was,” Chloe agreed with a nod. 

“I want to do you again,” Beca suddenly blurted out.

Chloe raised her eyebrows. “I thought it was my turn to do you?”

Beca bit her lip, eyes roving up and down Chloe’s body, before coming to rest on the vibrator still between her legs. “Yeah… But you look so hot when you cum for me…”

“Smooth, Mitchell,” Chloe chuckled. “Well, I’m not going to stop you,” she winked.

Beca shimmied down again, suddenly looking bashful. “I um… may have been a bit enthusiastic before,” she blushed.

Chloe looked down, noticing the love bites around her chest and hip. “You could say that, yes,” she smirked. “It’s okay, Becs. I don’t mind…”

“Okay, good,” Beca nodded, immediately attaching her mouth to Chloe’s nipple and suckling until it stiffened under her tongue, after which she repeated the process on the other side.

It was a little embarrassing how quickly Chloe was turned on again by Beca’s touches. Already she could feel herself growing more wet again, her body instantly reacting to Beca’s attentive touches.

She groaned appreciatively as Beca’s hand moved between her legs again, her nipple still being cared for by Beca’s mouth as the brunette slowly began moving the toy between her legs again. Unlike any of the guys she had been with, Chloe found Beca to be sweet and patient, not out for her own pleasure, but content to continue slowly thrusting the toy, upping the vibrations a little every few minutes. 

Chloe realized Beca was taking her time now that there wasn’t any hurry, or an edge that needed to be taken care of. It was no less passionate, but calmer, more tender. It was so sweet, it made Chloe’s heart grow three sizes. “Let me know when you need me to speed up?” Beca asked. “But I want you to just enjoy this, okay?”

“Mm, I am,” Chloe sighed happily. “Just keep this up for me, baby.”

It took almost fifteen minutes for the faint, familiar tingling to set in again. “Hm, not much longer, sweetie,” Chloe sighed contentedly. She smiled a little wider as Beca scooted further down, her tongue flashing over Chloe’s clit again and again, before settling and grinding little circles into the sensitive nub.

Once Chloe reached her orgasm, it was a vastly different experience than it had before. Her previous orgasm had been a raw explosion of pleasure, sending spasms through all her muscles and making her shriek out in ecstasy. This time, it was more like a soft, downy blanket, heating her up from the inside out in a calm wave of pure bliss.

Beca slowly pulled the toy out of her once she’d relaxed again, turning it off and placing it on the nightstand. “Good?”

“The best,” Chloe sighed happily, pulling Beca in for a sweet kiss. “Lay down next to me,” she smiled, reaching for Beca’s toy. “You never used one before?” she asked, wiggling it around.

Beca shook her head, dropping onto her back, with Chloe on her side next to her. 

“Well, let’s see what you think, hm?” Chloe grinned. Beca nodded eagerly, watching Chloe as her fingers trailed feather-light touches over her breasts, tickling the sensitive flesh and teasing her nipples. “How did I not realize how awesome boobs are before we got up to this?” she wondered out loud.

Feeling Beca’s hand take a hold of her own breast, she grinned down at Beca. “Yeah, they’re pretty amazing, huh?” Beca smiled, giving a soft squeeze.

Chloe let her hand wander further down, running her fingers through Beca’s neatly trimmed curls, and further over her already arousal-slicked cunt. Feeling the wetness underneath her fingers made her moan almost as much as Beca moaned at her touch.

Taking the toy to hand, Chloe ran it through the wetness, not missing Beca’s sudden shudder. “Cold?” 

“Yeah,” Beca nodded. “Keep going, though. It’s fine.”

Turning the dial to make the toy vibrate, Chloe softly pressed it to Beca’s swollen clit. 

“Oh!” Beca gasped, hips jerking in shock, before immediately grinding down against the vibrator. “Oh, that’s… That’s… Oh!”

Chloe moved the toy up and down through Beca’s folds a few times, making sure to apply some extra pleasure on her clit every time she passed it. After every few passes, she’d make a few circles around her clit, before repeating the entire process. Three minutes later, Beca’s breathing was already growing more labored. 

“Can you… inside me?” Beca asked, looking away with flushed cheeks.

“What, getting shy all of a sudden?” Chloe smirked, acquiescing to Beca’s request and pressing the vibrator inside her smoothly, immediately settling in a rhythm of long, fairly paced thrusts. Immediately, Beca’s moans increased in volume and frequency.

“That good, huh?” Chloe asked softly, brushing some hair from Beca’s face. “You like being taken like this?”

“Y-yeah,” Beca nodded. “God, so good… I’m close babe. I’m so close…”

“Tell me what you want, Becs,” Chloe smiled, speeding up her thrusts. 

“I… I want… Let me kiss your boobs when I cum…” Beca half-asked, half-whined. 

Chloe shifted her position slightly, allowing Beca access to her breast. She smiled fondly when Beca immediately sucked her nipple into her mouth, her tongue flicking the stiff point as she suckled. Again, Chloe sped up her thrusts, hoping she wasn’t hurting Beca by being too forceful.

The brunette was still moaning, though, never letting Chloe’s breast slip from her mouth. Then, like a bolt of lightning suddenly struck her, all her muscles tensed, and Chloe felt Beca’s teeth scraping her nipple, leaving a pleasant sting in their wake. A few seconds later, her nipple slipped from Beca’s mouth as she slumped into the mattress, a loud wail ripping from her throat as Chloe continued moving the toy. She slowed a little, wanting to ease Beca down, but was surprised by Beca grabbing her wrist and yanking it harshly. “Keep going, don’t stop, don’t stop,” the brunette practically cried. “Harder.”

Chloe did as she was told, drinking in the sight of her best friend cumming right next to her. Beca let out a series of ragged pants, lifting her knees and digging her heels into the mattress, after which another series of loud moans and cries followed. She continued like that for two full minutes, after which Beca finally grabbed Chloe’s wrist, erupting in a burst of giggles. “Okay, okay, you can stop now!” she laughed hysterically, rolling onto her side and away from Chloe. “Oh my god, what the fuck was that!” 

“What was what?” Chloe asked, amusement coloring her voice. “Your orgasm?”

“I’m pretty sure that wasn’t just one orgasm, babe,” Beca answered, still giggling. “That shit was crazy! Holy fuck, dude! What the actual hell?!”

Chloe grinned as Beca’s giggles finally stopped. She’d never seen Beca like this - giggling, in the afterglow of her orgasm, so totally giddy. “If I’d known it could feel like that, I’d have let you fuck me way sooner,” Beca sighed, rolling back onto her back, and further on her side to face Chloe again. “Jesse’s got nothing on you, let me tell you.”

Chloe shrugged cockily. “Well, I didn’t really expect him to, of course... I hope I wasn’t too rough? I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

Beca shook her head fondly, rolling to end up on top of Chloe again, using her feet to reach for the blankets and pull them over their bodies. “You didn’t hurt me,” she murmured against the side of Chloe’s throat. “You could have fucked me even harder, if you wanted…” she continued, voice quiet as a mouse.

Chloe ran her fingers through the long, brown tresses covering her shoulder. “Sounds like someone likes it rough,” she smiled fondly.

“Shut up.”

“I’m just saying-”

“No, really, shut up,” Beca huffed. 

Chloe snapped her teeth together, signalling she would, indeed, shut up. Twenty seconds later, Beca spoke up. “Did you want to go another round?”

Chloe huffed out a quiet laugh. “No, sweetie, I think I’m good for tonight.”

“Mm,” Beca hummed. “Can I sleep here again tonight?”

“Here in my bed? Or here right on top of me?” 

“Both.”

“Yes, you can.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snowflake19-things
> 
> Come find me @ Tumblr! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp.

“Did any of the sizes change?” Stacie asked, pen tapping the edge of her desk.

Chloe opened her notebook, nose scrunching up as she went over the notes she had made over the past few weeks. “Fat Amy has gone down a size, all the others are the same as before,” she nodded. 

“Okay, so run me through it one more time,” Stacie told her, lips pursed.

“Jeans for all of us,” Chloe started. “Exactly the same, except for their size, and obviously tight-fitting, because we need to make an impression.”

“Right,” Stacie nodded. 

“White shirts, plain, topped with blue vests, sleeveless.”

“No room for improv?”

“Absolutely none,” Chloe confirmed. “We’ll all be wearing the exact same.”

“Shoes?”

“Blue sneakers,” Chloe responded immediately. “And make sure everyone still has their Bellas’ scarves. If not, we need extras. Actually, just make sure we have like, ten extra. Just in case…”

Chloe’s attention was drawn from their outfit-coordination session when her phone beeped with a new message.

<B> I want you to fuck me with the strap-on tonight.

Chloe knew she was utterly screwed - she could feel her throat and face heating up, and she knew she looked like a deer in the headlights of a very, very large truck. 

“Judging by your expression, that was Beca,” Stacie grinned, leaning back in her seat. 

Chloe managed a mute nod, placing her phone down on the desk, screen downwards. 

“Are we going to talk about this?” Stacie asked.

Chloe bit her lip. They had woken up this morning, tangled together, and for a few sleepy minutes she had deluded herself into thinking Beca was actually her girlfriend. That they were together - exclusively - loving each other inside and out.

Then realization had set in. They were only experimenting. They weren’t even together, at all. Not like that. 

“We’re not dating,” she blurted out, noticing the subtle shift in Stacie’s expression.

“I didn’t say you were,” the brunette shrugged with a casual smile. “But you’re definitely hooking up.”

“We are,” Chloe confirmed. “It’s… an experiment,” she told her friend, face twisting at the very thought of diminishing all they’d done like that.

“I see,” Stacie nodded. “Judging by the fact this hasn’t been a one-time-only kind of deal, I’m guessing the experiment is proving… fruitful?” 

“Very,” Chloe nodded with an awkward chuckle. 

“Yet, you don’t look too pleased.”

Chloe shrugged non-committedly. “I am…”

“Chloe, please, you obviously want more than just ‘experimenting’ with Beca.”

“That obvious?” Chloe asked with a small wince.

“To me? Yeah, duh.”

“It’s just… At first it was just kissing and sex, and-”

“Define sex,” Stacie interrupted. “I need some details.”

“You’re gross,” Chloe shook her head fondly. “Kissing and fingering, okay? Then we fell asleep together-”

“So cuddling was involved,” Stacie observed with an understanding nod.

“And then we woke up and moved on to oral-”

“You go, girl!” Stacie grinned. “Then what?”

“Then…” Chloe hesitated for a moment. “Then Beca took us to the sex shop to buy toys…”

“Beca took  _ you _ ?” Stacie asked, clearly surprised and impressed. “I would’ve put money on it being the other way around…”

“She’s…” Again, Chloe hesitated for a moment. “She’s not what I expected in the bedroom, Stace,” she eventually sighed with a small smile. “She’s… not really dominant, but she takes charge, and she is vocal, and she knows what she wants…”

“I can’t even imagine that,” Stacie shrugged.

Taking her phone, Chloe showed Stacie the message she’d just received. Stacie’s eyebrows rose almost to her hairline, after which she whistled softly. “You go, Beca. A strap-on, huh?”

“Yeah…” Chloe grinned. 

“What else did you get?” Stacie asked, leaning forward in anticipation of more juicy details.

“Nothing too crazy,” Chloe shrugged. “Just the strap-on and two vibrators…”

“And?”

Chloe shrugged, but Stacie knew her well enough to know something was up. “Come on, Chlo, you can tell me.”

“I pointed out a BDSM starter kit,” Chloe grinned, reliving the memory. “Mostly as a joke. Beca asked who it would be used on… When I told her I wanted to use it on her, she just… She literally grabbed it from my hands and marched on.”

“That’s so hot,” Stacie sighed dreamily. “You two are fueling my nighttime fantasies for the next week.”

“Gross,” Chloe said with a disgusted expression.

“Want my advice?”

“Probably not, but I’m guessing I get it anyway.”

“You’ve obviously got feelings for Beca. You need to talk about it, tell her what you want. Who knows, it might be mutual.”

“I don’t know,” Chloe sighed, running a hand through her hair. “I don’t want to make things weird.”

“That’s always what people say when things are  _ actually _ weird but they’re just too scared to change it,” Stacie commented dryly. “Now, if you’d excuse me… I’ve got more important things to do.”

“More important than advising me on this?” Chloe asked, incredulously. “More important than Bella business?”

“Bitch, please,” Stacie drawled. “Do you have any idea how hard it is to get everyone out of this house so you and Beca can go at it like rabbits in privacy? Last night, everyone kept asking CR and me why we were so adamant about excluding you from our nights out…”

“We do really appreciate it,” Chloe smiled earnestly.

“Don’t worry, CR and I will find a way to empty the house again tonight…” Stacie winked. “Oh, by the way, CR figured out you two were gay for each other. Didn’t see any use in denying it.”

“We got that last night, yes,” Chloe smiled. “Think you can get everyone out again, though?”

“Oh, I know I can,” Stacie smirked easily. “Just leave it to me, cap’n.”

Stacie left the room, leaving Chloe alone with her thoughts. Taking up her phone again, she pondered how she would respond to Beca.

<C> I’ll start unpacking, then ;) <3

\--

Chloe tried her hardest to maintain a straight face during dinner. Beca was sitting exactly opposite her, and even though they hadn’t had a minute to themselves since the brunette had come home, they’d been exchanging heated glances all night.

She almost broke out into a smile when Stacie cleared her throat. 

“Wot?” Amy sighed. “You dragging us out the house again?”

“We’re going to the movies tonight.”

“All of us?” Ashley asked, looking specifically at Beca and Chloe.

CR smoothly cut into the conversation. “Y’all know how much Beca hates movies. How the hell do you expect us to convince her to come?”

“Okay,” Flo nodded. “So Beca is staying at home. Alone?”

“That would be mean,” Stacie grinned sweetly. “We’ve volunteered Chloe to stay home, too, and keep her company.”

“What a surprise,” Flo muttered under her breath.

“What was that?” Chloe asked, eyes narrowed dangerously. 

“Nothing, captain,” Flo smiled in return.

“This is ridiculous,” Fat Amy decided out loud. “Can’t we all just acknowledge that our captains are doing horizontal cardio and-”

“Okay, I’m out!” Beca exclaimed loudly, rising from her chair and stomping out the room.

“And now you’ve upset her,” CR noted wryly. “That’s going to be terror cardio exercises for weeks…”

“I’m sorry, Chloe,” Amy grimaced. “That was out o’ line, okay?”

“It’s fine, Amy,” Chloe smiled after a deep breath. “I’ll go talk to her, make her calm down a bit.”

“I mean, I’m not saying it ain’t true,” Amy continued.

“Amy…” Chloe sighed with a warning tone to her voice. 

“Right, right, we’re ignoring the very gay elephant in the room. Gotcha.”

“Okay, pitches, go get ready. We leave in thirty,” CR announced.

“What movie are we going to see?”

“Movies, plural,” Stacie informed them. “We won’t be back for  _ hours. _ ”

Chloe left the dining room, ascending the stairs and entering Beca’s room without knocking. She smiled uncertainly when the brunette suddenly slammed the lid of her laptop closed in a move that was  _ very _ unlike the brunette, who valued her laptop more than life itself.

“Hey, you,” Chloe smiled carefully.

“Hey,” Beca responded, voice clipped.

“I smoothed it over with the girls… Mostly.”

“Thanks,” Beca sighed, setting her laptop aside. 

“I’m sorry about that,” Chloe continued, wringing her hands together. “I mean, obviously they were going to figure out something was up, but…”

“It’s fine, Chloe,” Beca sighed, her expression and voice betraying that it actually  _ wasn’t _ fine at all.

“If you want to stop… I would understand,” Chloe offered hesitantly, wishing with her entire being Beca wouldn’t take her up on it.

“No, I don’t want to stop,” Beca shook her head. “I’d just wish… everyone would keep their noses out of our business… I don’t feel like explaining this to them, y’know…”

“I get that,” Chloe nodded.

“But since they’re all going out tonight, I do hope to get properly fucked,” Beca smiled, biting her lip for good measure. 

“My room, forty-five minutes,” Chloe grinned. “I’ll be waiting,” she added with a wink.

Chloe left the room again, bounding up to her own room. On the way, she encountered CR, who was shepherding Flo and Amy, and who shot her a wink in passing. Up in her own room, Chloe closed the door, before pulling the box from the floor of her closet and ripping it open without any finesse. 

She took the instruction sheet, briefly looking it over to figure out how everything fitted together. Without too much effort, she assembled the dildo and the harness. When they had picked it at the store, they had been so focused on the business-side of the strap-on, she hadn’t even realized there was a curved segment that she could insert into herself. That way, she wouldn’t  _ just _ be pleasuring Beca, but they’d both take pleasure from it.

Going over the instructions one more time - better safe than sorry - she inserted the curved part into herself easily. She found she was already quite wet, so turned on at the mere idea of taking Beca like this. Turning to face her full-length mirror, Chloe had to do a double-take.

It was surreal to see herself with a dick swinging from her hips, even if it was a fake one. Striking a pose, she giggled at herself, taking the dildo in her hand and stroking it up and down. She looked at herself from the side, marveling at the size of the dildo. It wasn’t extreme by any means, but it was still more sizable than any of her own partners had been. She wondered if Beca had, maybe, overestimated her ability to take a toy like this…

Even if that would be the case, Chloe figured, they could always just buy a slightly smaller one. As long as Beca was willing to let her, Chloe wasn’t going to miss out on this experience.

Checking out her reflection again, Chloe found herself already growing used to her new appendage, taking it in her hands again and making it swing around a little. 

“We’re leaving! Bye!” Stacie’s voice sounded from downstairs, resounding through the now-quiet house. Chloe yelled back down, telling them to have fun, before sitting down on the edge of her bed. For some reason, she was suddenly growing increasingly nervous.

She looked down, seeing her fake penis standing upright, and for a second she imagined Beca straddling her lap and easing herself down on it. The thought alone was enough to send a wave of heat coursing through her body.

Sitting there, she listened to the ticking of the clock. It seemed to take an eternity for the minutes to pass, and she knew for a fact that Beca wouldn’t come find her before the allotted forty-five minutes had passed. 

And, indeed, exactly on mark, Beca’s signature knock sounded against her door. “Come in,” Chloe called, voice catching for a moment. 

Beca opened the door and stepped into the room, wearing her robe, untied, with nothing beneath. Chloe wanted to make a joke about the toy standing up from her hips, but found the words dying in her throat when she noticed how Beca was looking at her.

The brunette’s lips were slightly parted, tongue darting out occasionally to wet them as her wide eyes stared at the dildo, lust clearly visible in her expression.

“I knew this was going to be amazing,” she rasped quietly. “But holy shit, Chlo…”

“Yeah?”

Step by step, Beca crossed the room, until she was standing right in front of Chloe, looking down at her. “So fucking hot,” she murmured, eyes flitting from Chloe’s eyes to the dick, and back again. 

“Um, how should we…” Chloe began to ask when a thought suddenly struck her. “Becs, sweetie, we forgot to buy lube…”

Beca huffed out a quiet laugh. Chloe watched in awe as Beca reached down between her legs, running a single finger through her folds. When she brought it back up, Chloe could see the distinct glistening of her arousal. “Don’t think that will be much of a problem,” Beca chuckled dryly.

“Okay, so-”

“Shh,” Beca smiled, bending at the waist so she could capture Chloe’s mouth with her own. Chloe couldn’t help the groan that escaped her when she felt Beca’s tongue running over her bottom lip, and then licking into her mouth, writhing against her own tongue.

She wanted to object when Beca pulled back, especially when she saw her friend’s sly smirk. She was prevented from doing so, however, when Beca suddenly dropped to her knees in front of her, hands landing on her upper thighs, inches away from the dick that was now attached to her hips.

Beca couldn’t  _ possibly _ be planning what she seemed to be planning…

Chloe gasped as Beca’s fingers curled around the base of the shaft, and gasped again for a different reason when Beca gave a soft tug with a knowing smirk - apparently, Chloe had been the  _ only _ involved party to miss the second part of this get-up.

Beca smirked up at her, clearly knowing how much she was affecting Chloe. Chloe couldn’t help but stare at her, awestruck, as Beca kept eye contact as she lowered her head, lips parting slightly. 

Beca couldn’t  _ possibly _ be planning what she seemed to be planning… right?

Chloe’s eyes widened as Beca’s tongue peeked out from between her lips, and she held her breath as she watched Beca sensually lick over the head of the dildo, never breaking eye contact. Obviously, Chloe couldn’t  _ feel _ the action the way a man would, but to see Beca do this - something she had never even imagined in her wildest dreams - sent a thrill through her nonetheless.

Beca continued looking up at her through long eyelashes as she swirled her tongue around the head of her dick, before moving to the base of the shaft and licking it all the way to the top in a move that could’ve come straight out of a porn movie. 

“Oh shit, Becs,” Chloe sighed quietly, running her hand through the brunette’s hair.

“You like that?” Beca asked, suddenly looking a little self-conscious.

“It’s so hot watching you do that,” Chloe assured her. She let out a quiet moan when Beca actually wrapped her lips around the head, cheeks hollowing as she began to apply suction, moving her head up and down in slow strokes. At the same time, she took a hold of the shaft, moving her hand in the opposite direction of her mouth.

With every stroke, Chloe felt the part inside of her shifting, and suddenly she  _ could _ actually feel the blowjob Beca was giving her, even if it wasn’t exactly the same as a man would feel. It still felt pretty goddamn good, though, and she had no qualms about letting Beca know through a series of gasps and moans.

“Oh, look at you,” Chloe moaned softly as she watched Beca’s movements speeding up, the brunette taking a little more of the dick with every bob of her head. “Such a good girl.”

Beca’s eyes snapped back to hers at the words of praise, and instantly Chloe knew she had just discovered something  _ very _ personal about her best friend.

Beca had a praise kink.

“You look so pretty like that, sweetie,” Chloe purred, smiling at Beca’s moan, almost drowned out by the sounds of the blowjob she was giving her. “I bet you can even take a little more, can’t you?” she continued, knowing Beca wouldn’t disappoint.

And, indeed, Beca looked determined to please Chloe, taking her dick even deeper into her mouth, almost to the point of gagging on it. With every furious stroke of the brunette’s hand, Chloe felt the toy being pushed and pulled inside of her, and already she could feel the beginning of her orgasm building inside of her. 

She wanted this to keep going forever, but at the same time, she wanted to cum while  _ actually _ fucking Beca. The latter desire won out, and with a soft sigh, she gently pulled Beca’s mouth away from here. “That’s enough, baby. You’re gonna make me cum if you keep that up.”

Beca wiped her thumb over her bottom lip, removing some of her saliva as she frowned in confusion. “That was kind of what I was going for,” she remarked, clearly not getting Chloe’s intent.

“And you were amazing,” Chloe smiled, pulling her in for a brief kiss. “That was one of the hottest things I’ve ever seen, but I want to fuck you now… You’ve earned it, baby.”

“Are you sure?” Beca asked, and it almost looked as if she was going to pout. “I don’t mind finishing you off like this…”

“Maybe another time, baby,” Chloe smiled, pulling Beca up onto the bed. It looked as if Beca was going to protest some more, but Chloe managed to quell any dissent by pushing Beca onto her back, shifting her own position so she was hovering over her, holding her weight up on her arms.

Beca reached up, easily slipping her tongue into Chloe’s mouth. At the same time, Chloe felt Beca’s hand taking a hold of her dick, moving it around. It took her a few seconds to realize what was going on, but then she figured out Beca was positioning the head of the dildo, guiding Chloe to where she needed to be.

“Are you ready?” Chloe asked, not wanting to hurt Beca in any way.

“Jesus, fuck, Chlo, I don’t think I’ve been more ready for anything ever. Please just... “

Not letting Beca finish, Chloe canted her hips. She hesitated when she felt resistance, though. Feeling Beca’s hand touching her arm, she noticed Beca giving her a nod, smiling softly as she stared into her eyes. “It’s okay,” she told her. “You won’t hurt me, I promise.”

Taking Beca’s words to heart, Chloe pressed her hips forward, gasping when the resistance suddenly gave in, and her dick popped into Beca a few inches. Immediately, Beca threw her head back, letting out a drawn out moan.

She carefully inched herself down, further into Beca’s waiting heat. Even now, she was conscious of Beca’s expression constantly, keeping a wary eye for any sign of discomfort. Instead of that, however, she noticed impatience, and before she knew it, Beca was thrusting herself up into Chloe, taking several inches of the dildo at once, and making Chloe gasp from the toy thrusting into her own cunt.

She pulled back slowly, before thrusting back in about as deep as she had been. She repeated the move a few times, speeding up slightly with every thrust. “How’s that, babe?” she grunted out, already beginning to feel the strain in her arms and hips.

“Mm, so good,” Beca groaned. “I can take more…” she continued. “Take me, Chloe.”

The words triggered something inside her, like a red flag on a bull, and in one long, slow thrust, she pressed deeper into Beca. Beca’s low, throaty groan was better than any music she’d ever heard. She was surprised to feel her hips pressing up against Beca’s heated skin. Looking down, she confirmed she had bottomed out, her entire shaft buried inside Beca now.

“Ohh, just like that, baby,” Beca moaned. “Fuck me, please!”

She pulled back until only half of the dick was still inside the brunette, before thrusting back in all the way, earning her another ragged moan. She pulled back again, shuddering at feeling the move herself as well, and thrust back in again, faster this time, her voice mixing with Beca’s as they cried out.

She pulled back farther, leaving only the head inside Beca, looking down between their bodies to admire the way it looked. In one firm thrust, she buried herself inside Beca again. She repeated the action two more times, revelling at the feeling of Beca’s blunt fingernails clawing at her back. 

Not knowing how much longer her arms would be able to carry her weight, Chloe settled into a quicker rhythm, only withdrawing about a quarter of her length, and rapidly plunging it back into her best friend with every thrust. They were both breathing raggedly, and Chloe felt beads of sweat forming on her hairline and trickling down her neck.

Just when she thought she couldn’t keep going, and the exertion became too much, she felt her orgasm crashing through her system, making her lose control of her muscles. She plunged herself deep into Beca one final time, her arms giving out, and her full weight coming to bear down on the brunette as she cried out in pleasure.

Beca’s hands, which had been clawing and pawing at her back, now rested against her heated skin flatly, rubbing soft circles as her arms took a tighter hold of her. “I’ve got you, Chlo,” Beca murmured into her ear. “Cum for me, baby, yeah, just like that. God, you’re so hot…”

It took her several minutes to ride out the waves of her orgasm and regain some sense of clarity. “Oh my god, that felt good,” she giggled.

“It sure did,” Beca grinned, pressing a soft kiss to her temple. 

“You didn’t-”

“Not yet,” Beca shook her head.

Chloe pushed herself back up, arms immediately trembling with the exertion of carrying her weight again. “Damnit,” she grunted. “I’m sorry Becs… I’m not sure I can-”

“Shh,” Beca smiled, reaching up to peck her on the mouth. “Pull out of me for a second?”

Chloe did as she asked, gingerly pulling out, still feeling sensitive herself. She wanted to ask Beca what she was planning, but it became entirely evident when Beca sat up, shuffling around to turn her back towards Chloe, before leaning forward again on her hands, pressing her ass up as if she wanted to present it to Chloe.

“It’ll be easier for you like this,” Beca grinned over her shoulder. 

Chloe couldn’t believe her eyes. The very idea of fucking Beca like this was almost enough for her to cum again. Beca leaned further forward, her ass jutting out even more. She even had the audacity to give it a wiggle. “You’re enjoying this far too much,” Chloe chuckled, running her hand over the smooth skin of Beca’s ass. She couldn’t believe Beca was comfortable with this, showing everything she had off like this. 

“How could I not with a gorgeous stud like you fucking me so good,” Beca grinned over her shoulder, adding a wink for good measure. 

As Chloe let her eyes wander over Beca’s ass, admiring her cheeks, her pretty little pussy, and even her puckered little asshole out in full view, she again marveled at this entirely different side of Beca she could never have imagined existing.

Taking the toy in her hand, Chloe lined it up with Beca’s cunt again, running it through her folds a few times before settling at her entrance. Her hands settled on Beca’s hips, holding tightly as she pushed her own hips forward.

She immediately realized this new position was doing all kinds of new things for them - she didn’t think she’d ever heard a sound this loud coming from Beca’s throat, a cappella competitions included. Before she knew it, her hips pressed into Beca’s ass, the entirety of her dick buried into Beca’s eager heat again.

“F-Fuck!” Beca exclaimed. “Oh, don’t hold back, babe. I’m so close.”

Chloe pulled back, knowing exactly what Beca wanted right now. When she was about halfway, she harshly slammed back into Beca, gasping at both the sensation and the sound of her hips slamming into Beca’s ass. As soon as she felt the soft flesh, she pulled back again, only to immediately thrust back into Beca, repeating it over and over.

Beca was uttering a constant stream of moans, groans, curses and yells by now, and Chloe dug her fingers deeper into the flesh of her hips, taking a firmer hold as she continued to pound into Beca from behind, the room filled with the sound of their flesh colliding.

Chloe could hardly believe she was literally living the porn of her dreams right now. Determined to make this as good for Beca as she could, she upped the pace even more, thrusting into Beca harder in the process, earning her a series of even louder curses. 

Just then, the sounds suddenly became muffled, and Chloe realized Beca had her face buried into the pillow - which did a very poor job of muting her shrieking. Chloe felt Beca’s cunt tightening around her dick, making it harder for her to thrust as she had been. Remembering Beca’s insistence on continuing last night, however, she put in the effort, continuing her relentless pounding.

Beca didn’t make any move or sound that indicated she wanted Chloe to stop, so Chloe continued. Beca had been right about this position being easier to maintain, and after a few minutes Beca pushed back up, unmuffling her vocal exclamations as she rested her weight on her hands again.

“Damn babe, keep that up,” she moaned, voice hoarse and gravely. “You’ll have me cumming on your dick again in no time.”

Under any other circumstances, those words would have been ridiculous for so many different reasons, Chloe considered to herself. Right now, however, they only motivated her to keep it up. In this position, she was pretty sure she could hold out longer than Beca would, and she mentally lauded herself for her regular work-out schedule.

She looked down, marveling at the sight of her dick - the dildo, she reminded herself with a fond shake of her head - moved in and out of Beca. She loved the way Beca’s cunt looked when she pulled out, like it was straining to keep her from escaping. 

A particularly loud moan drew her attention, making her look up again. Beca had her head turned sideways, so Chloe followed suit, curious as to what could’ve drawn Beca attention. She immediately made eye-contact with the brunette through the mirror on the inside of her closet door. She hadn’t meant to leave it open, but boy was she glad she had. 

She could quite literally see everything: the way Beca’s face looked as Chloe pulled back, mouth opened and eyes closed. The way Beca’s breasts swayed in the rhythm of her thrusts. Just seeing her like that, in the throes of passion with her breasts swinging in that enchanting rhythm, brought Chloe that much closer to her orgasm.

“Pull my hair,” Beca moaned, words slurred and barely audible.

“What?” Chloe asked, because she honestly couldn’t believe she was hearing this.

“You heard me,” Beca groaned, looking at her through the mirror. “Don’t make me ask again… please?”

Nodding to herself, Chloe took a hold of Beca’s hair, lusciously fanned out across her back, on her next thrust. Carefully, she gave a tug on it, barely enough to make Beca lift her head up. Despite the furious pounding Chloe was still keeping up, Beca managed to let out an unimpressed snort.

Chloe felt a sudden flash of something she didn’t quite understand go through her. For some reason, she was overcome with the need to show Beca she wasn’t the one in charge. She ended up giving a harder jank on Beca’s hair than she had intended, forcing the brunette to not only lift her head, but actually crane it back as Chloe slammed her hips back into her ass again and again.

“Oh yeah, that’s it baby,” Beca moaned hoarsely. “Fuck me just like that.”

“You’ve got a dirty mouth on you,” Chloe panted.

“Yeah?” Beca asked, half-moaned. “What you gonna do about it, babe?”

Chloe tightened her hold on Beca’s hair, pulling back just the littlest more, forcing Beca to crane her neck backwards in a way that  _ had _ to be unpleasant. With her hold on Beca’s hair, Chloe found she really didn’t have much use for her hold on the brunette’s hips. 

Running a hand over Beca’s ass, an idea sparked inside her head. Experimentally, she took her hand, bringing it down in a half-hearted slap on her next thrust. 

“Pfft, that the best you got, babe?” Beca huffed out, and Chloe could practically hear the smirk in her voice.

Judging by Beca’s taunt, she wanted this. Therefore, Chloe had no problem slapping Beca’s ass harshly a few thrusts later, earning her a strangled groan from the brunette, who didn’t seem to have a smart-ass reply for a change.

“More,” was the only word she croaked out, and it sounded so desperate Chloe instantly realized how far along Beca was. She’d been keeping up the brutal thrusts for some time now, she realized, judging by the burning sensation in her muscles. She spanked Beca again, and again immediately after, enjoying the way her hand sounded as it connected with Beca’s soft flesh.

With a strangled shriek, Beca attended Chloe to the fact she was cumming again. The only thing Chloe did was strengthening her grip on Beca’s hair and pounding into her more furiously, feeling the tightening hold of Beca’s cunt on her dick, but not letting it keep her from pounding into her again and again.

She only ceased her thrusting when, after a particularly hard thrust, Beca’s knees seemed to give out and she landed flat on her stomach, face buried in the pillow, only the tip of Chloe’s dick still inside her. 

Chloe took a moment to admire Beca’s sweat-stained back, her long brown tresses tousled and matted, and her ribs expanding with every erratic breath.

She wanted to pull back, let the dildo slip free from Beca’s hold, but stopped at the sharp breath. “Holy fucking shit, dude, don’t move,” Beca yelped. “Stay like that for a bit, if you can,” she breathed harshly. “Fuck!” she exclaimed immediately after. “That was… fuck that was intense.”

Chloe remained in place, content to admire Beca as she recovered. “Okay, you can pull out now,” Beca sighed after a while. Nevertheless, when Chloe did just that, she noticed the shiver going through Beca’s body.

Smiling lazily, Beca rolled onto her back, reaching for Chloe to come and lay next to her. “Thank you,” she whispered, face so close to Chloe’s that their lips brushed as she spoke the words. “That was absolutely breathtaking.”

“You certainly seemed to be enjoying it,” Chloe grinned proudly.

“Yeah,” Beca sighed, clearly content. “That was so much better than I could’ve imagined…”

“I’m guessing that wasn’t the first time you did that?”

Beca shrugged, suddenly back to her usual, awkward self. “Jesse and I tried a few times. The position, not the hair pulling and um… spanking and stuff. He also um… didn’t last very long.”

“Can’t say I blame him,” Chloe grinned, kissing the tip of Beca’s nose. “I almost came… That was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen or done, Becs.”

“Almost came, huh?” Beca smiled, hand running up Chloe’s side. “That must mean you’re pretty horny, still?”

“Like you wouldn’t believe,” Chloe huffed with a quiet laugh. “I can take care of it later, though,” she continued to smile, pulling Beca close.

To her surprise, Beca swatted her arms away, moving away from the cuddling Chloe was trying to initiate. Before the hurt could set in, though, Chloe felt Beca’s hand pressing against her sternum, pressing her into the mattress as Beca swung a leg over her, straddling her hips.

“Seriously?” Chloe asked, eyebrows raised. 

Beca grinned bashfully, shrugging without making eye contact. “Just lay back and enjoy it, okay? You’ve done enough hard work for tonight.”

“I can’t believe you can even still go,” Chloe smiled breathlessly. Hey eyes snapped down when she felt Beca’s hand taking a hold of the fake dick again, angling it upwards as Beca raised herself onto her knees. Chloe watched as Beca positioned herself properly, before slowly lowering herself, her dick disappearing inside the brunette again.

“Holy fuck that’s hot,” she breathed out, watching herself disappear inside Beca.

The brunette threw her head back, remaining motionless for a moment as she got used to the sensation of being filled up again. Shortly after, she lifted herself up again, slowly, letting the dick slip free from her cunt for a moment, before impaling herself again, head lolling forwards. 

Chloe couldn’t believe how lucky she was, getting to admire this gorgeous sight. Beca, who was not only the most beautiful woman she’d ever met, but was bold and alluring and  _ kinky _ , was riding her dick, moving up and down faster and faster, her grip on the dick making the part inside Chloe thrust with every lift and push.

Keeping her eyes firmly on the hypnotizing bouncing of Beca’s breasts, Chloe’s hands found her own, pinching her nipples and squeezing her mounds. Beca moaned, one hand taking a hold of her own breast, the other still swaying freely with every lift and drop of her hips. 

Chloe felt herself suck in a sharp breath as Beca let go of her breast again, bringing both hands up to tangle them in her hair as she continued riding Chloe with abandon. Judging by her smirk, Beca was all too aware of Chloe’s eyes on her, and really enjoyed giving her a show.

Feeling the curved segment inside her move with every move of Beca’s hips, it didn’t take long for Chloe to feel her orgasm building - she came pretty close already when taking Beca from behind, after all.

Beca must have noticed too, grinning down at her in a way that wasn’t cheeky or bratty, but just fond and excited. Pressing down, Beca buried Chloe inside her, rocking her hips in short and rapid thrusts, fucking Chloe as much as she was fucking herself.

The jiggle of Beca’s breasts combined with the sinful sight of her best friend doing these things send Chloe over the edge, supremely grateful when Beca almost instantly slowed her movements, coming to a complete standstill after a few seconds. Instead, she moved forward, pressing her lips to the apple of Chloe’s cheek and keeping them there. The action was so sweet, so affectionate, that Chloe felt tears springing to her eyes. 

Her attempts to wipe them away before Beca would notice were unsuccessful, and only served to draw Beca’s attention to them. “Why are you crying? Oh no, don’t cry!” she rushed out, hands wiping at Chloe’s cheeks. “Chloe, babe, what’s wrong? Why are you crying? Did I-”

“No, no, no,” Chloe shook her head with a strangled sob. “You’re perfect.”

She couldn’t possibly explain to Beca that was  _ exactly _ why she was crying. Beca was so,  _ so _ perfect, it was physically painful to Chloe, realizing Beca wasn’t  _ hers _ . She was beautiful, and witty and sexy and clever and annoying and bratty and even downright  _ dirty _ sometimes. She was all of that, and she was perfect.

But she wasn’t Chloe’s.

“Tell me why you’re crying, Chlo,” Beca pressed on, cradling Chloe’s face in her hands so sweetly, so softly, Chloe already felt new tears forming. She merely shook her head, pressing a kiss to the inside of Beca’s wrist. Somehow, Beca must’ve understood Chloe couldn’t or wouldn’t explain. She leaned down again, pressing a lingering kiss to Chloe’s forehead, and then another to her lips.

Chloe let out a soft moan when Beca lifted herself off of her, sliding sideways. She looked on as Beca stood next to the bed, only moving once Beca held out her hands and wiggled her fingers for Chloe to grab a hold of them.

Beca was deceptively strong for her small frame, pulling Chloe into a sitting position despite the redhead being less than cooperative. Once she was seated and her feet touched the ground again for the first time in what seemed like forever, Beca managed to surprise her again.

In the blink of an eye, Chloe found Beca sitting in her lap. For a moment, she thought Beca was initiating cuddles, but this was a weird position for cuddling. Once that thought registered, she realized her mistake, just when Beca lifted herself up again, reaching down to once again place Chloe’s dick between her legs.

“Beca, baby, I can’t…” Chloe groaned feebly.

“Shh, trust me,” Beca whispered, resting their foreheads together. “Let me do this, okay?”

Chloe gave a small, barely perceptible nod, but it was enough for Beca, who smoothly lowered herself into Chloe’s lap, bringing them face to face. Despite her sensitivity, Chloe let out a shuddering moan. Beca’s hands came up to frame her cheeks, bringing their foreheads together, noses brushing as their eyes met.

Beca was staring at her so intensely, Chloe found it impossible to look away. She felt hyper-aware of every sensation - the soft tickling of Beca’s hair on her shoulders, the warm, solid press of Beca’s breasts against her own, the slightest tremble of Beca’s fingers on her cheekbones, and the enticing scratching of Beca’s pubes against her own as the brunette rocked her hips, in slow, leisurely rolls. 

There was something different about them now, Chloe realized. This didn’t feel like fucking at all. This wasn't experimenting anymore. This felt like making love, pure and tender and earnest, and Chloe clearly saw the adoration in Beca’s eyes as they continued to stare deeply into her own.

It felt like Beca was trying to convey something, even if Chloe couldn’t decipher what it was. The toy pushed and pulled just the right way inside her, and every few seconds, Beca would utter a breathy sigh, a quiet moan, or a hissed gasp in the inches between their mouths.

The entire scene was so much more intimate than anything Chloe had ever experienced before - not just with Beca, but with  _ anyone _ . Chloe had always been one to be in touch with her emotions - feeling them strongly and recognizing them easily. Right now, however, she was taken aback by the fierceness with which she found herself loving Beca.

She had known all along. Of course she had.

She hadn’t been willing to acknowledge it, though, instead choosing to hide behind the guise of experimenting. Truth be told, there wasn’t another woman Chloe could think of doing this with. She had wanted  _ Beca _ , all along, probably for years now…

Beca continued rolling her hips, pleasuring them both as they remained as close as they could possibly be, both physically and emotionally. Half an hour must have passed like that, the room silent safe for their quiet sounds of pleasure, until Chloe felt herself contracting around the toy inside her, Beca’s arms tightening around her shoulders at the same time, her face buried in Chloe’s hair as she let out a long, quiet and steady moan.

They remained like that for minutes, enjoying the afterglow of their orgasm. It hadn’t been nearly as explosive as the previous ones, but it had felt so much more rewarding, more intimate, more  _ real _ …

“Please tell me you’re satisfied?” Chloe asked quietly, her head resting on Beca’s shoulder. “I really don’t think I can keep going.”

She felt Beca shaking in her lap, quiet laughter building into louder giggles. “Chlo, I would have been satisfied just giving you a blowjob all night if that had been what you wanted.”

“Yeah, we’re definitely going to get back to that sometime,” Chloe remarked with amusement as Beca slowly lifted herself off Chloe’s dick, helping her unfasten the harness and removing the toy entirely, leaving it discarded next to the bed.

“Does that mean you liked my blowjob?” Beca asked mirthfully, once again being her usual smug, bratty self.

“It was okay,” Chloe shrugged, paying her back in kind.

“Okay?!” Beca huffed. “Okay?! I give the best fucking blowjobs and don’t you even think about denying it!”

“That,” Chloe snickered, “is not a sentence I ever imagined hearing you say.”

“Shut up,” Beca groused, giving Chloe’s shoulder a playful shove. 

Chloe pulled her back onto the bed, snuggling into her side and breathing in her scent. “But yes, I liked your blowjob,” she muttered. “Loved it, definitely want a repeat performance.”

“I think we can arrange that sometime,” Beca yawned. “I’m sleeping here again, by the way.”

“Of course you are,” Chloe laughed quietly. A few minutes later, Beca’s breathing evened out, interspersed with the cutest little snores every now and again. 

Laying there in the darkness, listening to those adorable sounds, Chloe once again realized how utterly smitten she was with this girl. 

And with that came another realization: they needed to stop their experimenting.

As much as Chloe wanted to keep having these experiences with Beca, her heart simply couldn’t take it if they kept going like this.

Tomorrow, they’d have to talk.


	6. Chapter 6

<B> All the girls are going out tonight

<B> There’ll be a surprise in your room when you get home ;)

Chloe bit her lip with a groan, dropping her head on the steering wheel. She was only halfway through her day, and things were  _ not _ going her way at all.

They’d woken up late, neither of them having set their alarms the night before. Because of that, they’d barely had the time to coordinate their morning routines, let alone have a long, in-depth conversation about stopping their torrid experimenting.

Chloe had planned to talk to Beca tonight, but obviously the brunette was up to something entirely different. And there was no way in hell she was going to do this over the phone - no matter how much she dreaded the conversation, she wasn’t going to be  _ that _ person.

She didn’t much feel like having this talk with Beca while the brunette had gone through the trouble of working up a surprise for her, but it was the only option left to her. “When life gives you lemons…” she muttered to herself as she stepped out of the car and towards the lecture halls.

\--

Chloe had spent the majority of her day pondering how she would break the news to Beca upon her return home. She didn’t want to hurt Beca’s feelings, obviously, and had gone through dozens of possible phrasings, never settling on any of them.

She looked up when she heard a familiar voice calling her name. Turning her head, she noticed CR jogging up to her. “Whoa, you’re looking like a thundercloud. Beca got your panties in a knot?”

Chloe rolled her eyes at the playful jab, not bothering denying it. 

“I just wanted to tell you to have fun. None of us will be bothering you until tomorrow afternoon.”

“How did Beca manage to get you all to leave the house again?” Chloe asked, genuinely curious.

“She bribed us,” CR smirked. “No cardio for the rest of the month.”

Chloe barked out a brief laugh. “And none of you realised it’s the thirty-first today?” Chloe asked amusedly. “Tomorrow’s literally a new month.”

“Oh, we all realised,” CR shrugged, smirking. “We just didn’t let on to Amy, is all.” She punched Chloe’s shoulder playfully. “You just get your butt home and show her a good time, alright?”

Chloe hummed vaguely, waving as CR veered off to the side, down a different path. A sense of unease settled in the pit of Chloe’s stomach during the short drive home, dreading the conversation they’d be having soon.

She parked her car behind the Bella house, looking out at the building. All the windows were dark, but she could see light shining from the attic window - her own bedroom. Obviously, Beca was up to something.

The entire house was quiet when she entered - obviously, they really did have the house to themselves again. Dropping her bag on the couch to be retrieved later, Chloe squared her back and trudged up the stairs.

She found the door to her bedroom slightly ajar. Giving it a soft nudge, Chloe peeked into the room, her heart coming to an instant standstill. She had no idea what she had been expecting, but it certainly hadn’t been  _ this _ .

Beca was sitting on her knees in the middle of the room, not wearing a stitch of clothing, her hands behind her back and her eyes cast down. On the desk next to her were all their newly bought toys laid out - both of their vibrators, the strap-on they’d used last night, and the contents of their BDSM starter kit.

What really did it, though, was the shiny black collar around Beca’s throat.

Chloe carefully pushed the door closed, heart leaping into her throat when Beca looked up at her with a bashful smile. “Hey babe,” she husked.

The sight of Beca on her knees, naked and collared and looking up at her immediately made her feel hot, and she was pretty certain her panties were already ruined. She had come into the room with every intention of shutting this down, to talk to Beca about stopping all of this… But surely she could indulge just one more time…

“Hey,” Chloe smiled, voice already rough with desire. “This is a nice surprise,” she grinned, toeing her shoes off and stalking around Beca, looking at her from all angles. “That collar looks really good on you baby,” she whispered, running her hand over Beca’s head, fingers trailing over the braid hanging down her back. 

“Thank you,” Beca hummed softly. “I was hoping we could play a little tonight,” she continued, voice as innocent as Chloe had ever heard it.

“Oh, is that so?” Chloe mused idly, making her way over to the desk and admiring all the goodies splayed out. “And what is it you would like to play, sweetie?”

“That’s up to you,” Beca hummed behind her. Looking over her shoulder, Chloe confirmed Beca was still sitting on her knees, looking at the ground in front of her. Even though it wasn’t a surprise this time, she still felt her stomach somersaulting.

“Well, you brought all of these lovely toys out,” Chloe smiled, gesturing at her desk. “Surely you had something in mind, hm?”

“Maybe,” Beca grinned down at the floor. “I’m fine with not using any of them, though. Or all of them… I just want to make you happy.”

Making her way back to Beca, Chloe took a hold of her chin, angling her head up. “You always make me happy, Becs,” she whispered, softly pressing her lips to Beca’s. Letting go of her chin, Chloe skimmed her hand down Beca’s throat, and lower still until she was holding the weight of her breast in her hand, giving a soft squeeze.

Beca let out a silent, shuddering breath, looking entirely pleased with the direction things were headed. Chloe deepened their kiss for a few seconds, giving Beca just the briefest taste of her tongue before pulling back. To her credit, Beca remained in place, perfectly demure.

“I think we can have a lot of fun with all this,” Chloe grinned, making her way back to the desk, eyes skimming over their little collection. “And because you organized such a pretty little surprise for me, I’ll let you pick one item… One item that I’ll promise to use tonight.”

“The strap-on,” Beca responded immediately, blushing at her own eagerness. 

“Why doesn’t that surprise me at all,” Chloe grinned. She snatched the handcuffs and the blindfold from the desk, before approaching Beca from behind. She took a hold of Beca’s braid, giving it a soft tug to bring her face up a little. Smiling fondly, she slipped the blindfold in place.

She hadn’t expected Beca to give much of a response, so the soft, strangled moan came as a surprise, and now her panties were definitely ruined.

She let her hands run down Beca’s shoulders, further down her arms, until she reached her hands. Without saying anything, she slipped the leather cuffs around Beca’s wrists, securing them tightly enough that they would keep her hands bound together on her back, but not so tightly it would actually be uncomfortable.

Then again, Chloe considered, Beca might be okay with a little discomfort, having been sitting on her knees on the cold floor for over ten minutes now, without a single complaint.

“How’s that baby?” Chloe asked sweetly, lips brushing the shell of Beca’s ear. 

“Perfect,” Beca rasped out quietly. She moved her arms a little, testing the restraints.

Beca looked even hotter now than she did before, the black collar and leather restraints a stark contrast to her pale skin. “God, I love your collar,” Chloe whispered into Beca’s ear, fingers already unbuttoning her blouse. 

She tossed her blouse away in the corner on her way back to the desk, immediately taking off her bra and jeans as well. She knew Beca was listening to every move she made. Picking up the black-and-gold vibrator, Chloe clicked it on, the buzzing filling the room. Behind her, Beca gasped sharply. Chloe turned it off again and put it back on the desk.

She jangled the chain of the ankle restraints, deciding for herself not to use those tonight. She could have much more fun with Beca’s legs spread wide, after all. Taking the nipple clamps into her hands and studying them, Chloe spoke again, voice as casual as she could manage.

“Beca, sweetie, I need you to tell me when you want me to stop, okay? Just say stop, and I’ll stop doing whatever we’re doing, okay?”

“Okay,” came Beca’s breathy response. 

“And if you can’t talk,” Chloe continued, “for instance because you have my dick in your mouth,” she added slyly, “I need you to shake your head for me, okay?”

“Okay,” Beca nodded, voice a little stronger now.

Chloe put the nipple clamps down again. They might get to those, later, but not quite yet. Taking Beca’s vibrator, as well as the tickler and the flogger, Chloe made her way back to Beca, who was waiting patiently.

She angled Beca’s face upwards again, claiming her mouth in a sloppy kiss, catching the brunette’s bottom lip between her teeth as she pulled back. “Are you going to be a good girl, Becs?” 

“Y-yeah,” Beca nodded, lips remaining slightly parted. 

“Try not to move around too much, okay?” Chloe asked her sweetly. “I want you to sit still, looking as pretty as you do now… And if you’re good, you’ll get a reward.”

“Okay,” Beca nodded.

Immediately, Chloe took a firm hold of Beca’s chin. “Did I not just tell you to sit still?” she asked, voice rough. She had no idea where this dominant side came from - she’d never done anything like this before tonight - but somehow it came easily. 

“Sorry,” Beca whispered, lips barely moving. 

Chloe sighed airily. “It’s okay, I guess,” she murmured. “Spread your legs a little for me.”

Beca did as she was asked, and Chloe knelt in front of her. She smiled to herself, cupping Beca’s cunt, running her fingers through soaked folds. “Someone is enjoying herself,” she grinned. “I’ve barely touched you and you’re already soaked, sweetie.”

The only response Chloe got was a ragged breath. She took the vibrator, turning it on to its lowest setting. Without warning she pressed it up against Beca’s clit, earning her a gasped moan. Surprisingly, however, Beca did not move.

With a little effort, Chloe angled the vibrator so it was trapped between Beca and the floor, remaining in contact with her clit. Next, she took the tickler, running the downy feathers from Beca’s knee to her hips.

Beca bit her lip. Chloe knew how ticklish Beca was - not moving would be all but impossible. Then again, that was half the fun of it, of course. 

She watched as Beca’s breathing already became more labored, chest heaving with every intake of air. “You’re not going to cum for me so soon, are you?” Chloe asked sweetly.

“N-no,” Beca told her faintly.

“Mm, good,” Chloe hummed, taking the tickler and running it from Beca’s bound wrist up her arm, all the way to her shoulder blade. She smiled at the bumps following in the wake of her pseudo-touches.

The next touch started just above Beca’s little patch of brown curls, tickling over her stomach and across the underside of her left breast. She wasn’t surprised when Beca recoiled from the touch with a breathy giggle, letting the vibrator fall to the floor. 

Chloe tsk’ed, hooking her finger under Beca’s collar and pulling her back into position. Beca looked genuinely remorseful, lips pouted in a way that Chloe knew she was trying to focus. Trying to be better for her. 

Chloe turned the vibrator up a little, placing it back in its previous position, and immediately Beca let out a soft, airy moan. Chloe ran the tickler over Beca’s neck, down her spine to her lower back. The moment she pulled the feathers away, she flicked her other wrist, the leather strips of the flogger lashing out across Beca’s butt. 

There was a loud gasp and a visible flinch, but all in all Beca managed to remain in position, despite the sting she had to be feeling now, and the shock from being hit so unexpectedly. “Very good, baby,” Chloe purred. “You barely moved that time… I’m so proud of you.”

“T-thank you,” Beca stammered. Chloe walked around Beca, running the feathery tickler across the underside of Beca’s breasts, watching Beca hold her breath, biting her bottom lip. It looked like every muscle in her body was tightened tautly in her attempts not to move. 

“Look at you, trying so hard,” Chloe murmured into Beca’s ear. “I think you deserve a little more… stimulation.” And with those words she turned the vibrator up several notches. “How’s that, sweetie?”

“So good,” Beca breathed deeply. 

Chloe continued her tickling, and after three more brushes, Beca shifted away from the feathers with a series of airy giggles. Immediately, Chloe brought the flogger down across her butt, once, twice, three times, earning her a deep, rumbling moan from Beca.

Watching the red skin of Beca’s ass, Chloe softly ran her hands over it. She didn’t want to hurt Beca too badly, but she hadn’t asked for Chloe to stop yet. “You moved again,” Chloe remarked, unnecessarily.

“Oops,” Beca responded, and from the tone of her voice, Chloe knew Beca was being deliberately bratty again. She couldn’t lie - bratty Beca was one of her favorite bedroom-Beca’s. Still, being the one in charge meant she couldn’t let it slide. 

She brought the tickler up again, running it over the outside of Beca’s thigh. Almost as soon as she touched the brunette, she let herself fall sideways exaggeratedly. “Oops,” she grinned up at the ceiling, lying on her back. “Guess I moved again, huh?”

“I guess you did,” Chloe nodded, voice casual as she took Beca’s arms and hoisted her back into a sitting position. She waited half a minute, before bringing the flogger up, flicking her wrist to bring it down across Beca’s breasts.

Clearly, the brunette had been expecting the treatment from before. Chloe watched Beca flinch away from the flicking leather on the first swipe. For the second, however, she remained perfectly motionless, the only sign she’d even felt it being her gasp, and her teeth taking a hold of her bottom lip. 

Quietly, Chloe made her way over to the desk, taking one of the nipple clamps. “That wasn’t very nice of you, sweetie,” Chloe remarked, voice rough again. “Taunting me like that.”

  
“I’m  _ so _ sorry,” Beca drawled sarcastically, and Chloe had to admire the brunette’s perseverance. Without another word, Chloe placed the little clamp on Beca’s left nipple.

“Oh!” Beca gasped loudly. “That’s new. Damn, that’s…”

“Yes, sweetie?”

“It’s… probably what I deserve,” Beca sighed quietly, before biting her lip again. “I’ll be good now.”

“You better be,” Chloe told her, pulling at her braid. “Though I have to admit you look really pretty like this,” she continued, running her hands over the heated skin of Beca’s breasts. “Your skin’s turning red where I hit you, and you’re blindfolded and handcuffed… You look so good, I might just eat you.”

“I… I would not be opposed,” Beca breathed heavily. 

Chloe silently took her panties off, tossing them over her shoulder. Reaching down, she took the vibrator away from Beca’s clit, instead pushing it inside her. “Hold it inside, baby,” Chloe told her, reaching behind Beca to unclip her wrists. “Lean forward on your hands.”

With Beca now sitting on hands and knees, thighs pressed together to keep the vibrator from slipping out, Chloe took a moment to admire her drop-dead gorgeous best friend. She really needed some relief right about now. Rolling her desk chair out from underneath the desk, Chloe sat herself down, legs parted wide. 

Hooking a single finger under Beca’s collar, she brought her face close to her cunt. She was pretty sure Beca could smell what was going on. “Tell you what, sweetie,” Chloe purred. “You’re going to make me cum with your mouth.”

“Gladly,” Beca moaned softly.

“And if you manage to do so before that vibrator slips out of you, I’ll let you decide what we do next…”

Chloe let go of Beca’s collar then, smiling down at the brunette as she immediately dove forward, practically burying her face in Chloe’s wetness. She felt Beca’s tongue sloppily running through her folds, and she slid down in the chair, providing Beca even better access. Wanting even more of the brunette, she threw her leg over the armrest.

Beca’s enthusiasm was, perhaps, even more of a turn-on than the act itself. Still, Chloe couldn’t suppress the groan as she watched Beca sticking out her tongue, flatly running it through her folds. 

Immediately after, Beca moved down again, and Chloe pinched her own nipple as she felt Beca lapping at her entrance, taking in her arousal as eagerly as a parched man would drink water. She kept a close eye on Beca’s ass, which was up in the air and quite visible. Seeing her shift her thighs together repeatedly, Chloe grinned. “You doing okay there, sweetie?”

Immediately, Beca moved her mouth a little higher, sucking Chloe’s clit into her mouth and circling her tongue over it at a punishing pace. With a shock, Chloe realized Beca had been playing with her - she could’ve done this from the start, and Chloe would’ve been a quivering mess in less than half a minute. As it was, she already felt the orgasm building in her stomach, and barely ten seconds later, she was crying out, grabbing a hold of Beca’s head to keep her from moving as she pulled her legs up, muscles spasming irregularly.

Twenty seconds later, she gently pushed Beca’s face away from her crotch. She got to her feet, kicking the chair backwards and out of the way. Reaching down, she claimed Beca’s mouth in a fiery kiss, feeling her own slick arousal on Beca’s lips and chin - a feeling that only turned her on more.

Halfway through the kiss, Chloe unexpectedly removed the little clamp from Beca’s nipple, the brunette letting out a sinful little whimper. “I know sweetie,” Chloe murmured against her lips, taking Beca’s breast into her hand and holding it tightly. “I know it hurts,” she continued. “But you’ve been such a good girl for me, baby. You made me feel so good,” she cooed, taking delight in Beca’s pleased little smile. “I’m sorry this hurts a bit, but it’ll be better in a few seconds.”

To prove her point, Chloe took Beca’s tortured nipple into her mouth, softly licking at it. Instantly, she felt Beca’s hands tangling in her hair. As she suckled Beca’s breast, Chloe reached down, carefully pulling the vibrator out of the brunette. “So, what do you want, Becs?” she asked sweetly, running her thumb over Beca’s still slick nipple.

“I…” Beca began, closing her mouth again for a few moments. “Can I give you a blowjob again?” she asked, and Chloe could see the blush spreading under the blindfold.

Hooking her fingers under the fabric, Chloe pulled the blindfold away, smiling as the brunette blinked against the sudden light. “Of all the things you could ask, you want to give me a blowjob?” she asked, amusement lacing her voice.

“Yeah,” Beca muttered, looking away. 

“Tell me why?” Chloe asked, wanting to understand.

“I like doing it,” Beca shrugged. Knowing Chloe wouldn’t leave it at that, she took a deep breath. “I like making you feel good… I like that it’s all about you, your pleasure… I like the way you look at me when I take you in my mouth… It… It makes me feel sexy.”

Knowing it wasn’t easy for Beca to open up like this, Chloe felt blessed that the brunette had told her. Wrapping her arms around Beca’s shoulders, she pulled her in for a hug, holding her tightly for several minutes. At the same time, she felt her heart cracking at the thought of having to take all of this away from Beca tomorrow.

“The idea that you ever  _ not _ feel sexy baffles me,” she smiled at the brunette as she let her go. With a genuine smile, Chloe got to her feet, walking over to the desk and taking the strap-on off of it. She let out a soft groan as she inserted the crooked part into herself and fastened the harness. She sat down on the edge of the bed, gawking as Beca literally crawled over to her.

Beca reverently ran her hands over the shaft of her dick, and Chloe already found herself heating up. She didn’t have a single doubt about how amazing this was going to be - Beca looked determined to please her tonight. 

She groaned as Beca ran her tongue over the head, and then around and around as if she were eating an ice cream cone. Hearing Beca echo her own groan, Chloe placed a hand on her hair. She didn’t try to steer Beca, or even apply any pressure, but just felt like she needed an extra connection to her.

Once the head of her dick was glistening with Beca’s saliva, the brunette began running her mouth up and down the shaft. It was an incredibly erotic sight, and the idea that Beca was willing to do this for her -  _ wanted _ to do this for her, even - filled her with love for this woman. The fact that Beca was willing to perform these acts, to put on this show for Chloe, made her feel beyond special.

With the entire dick now well-lubricated by Beca’s mouth, Chloe watched Beca’s long, slender fingers wrapping around her girth, taking a firm hold of her and slowly moving her hand up and down, adding a little twist with every stroke. She smiled up at Chloe, clearly enjoying herself, before opening her mouth and taking in the head of Chloe’s dick.

Chloe moaned as the toy shifted inside of her with every stroke of Beca’s hand, hitting all the right spots every single time. Beca’s cheeks hollowed as she began applying suction, and then she was bobbing her head up and down in short moves. 

Chloe moaned at the sight of her best friend performing these actions on her. Never in her wildest dreams could she have conjured up this image - Beca, on her knees between Chloe’s legs with her dick in her mouth. She couldn’t even have imagined what a turn-on it would be, before they started this infernal experiment.

“See?” Beca asked, letting Chloe slip from her mouth with a wet pop. “That’s the look I meant. The look that makes me feel like you’ve never seen a more amazing thing in your life.”

“That’s because I haven’t, baby,” Chloe smiled earnestly, using the hand on Beca’s head to guide her back to her dick. “I can’t believe how hot this is… please, keep going.”

The entire time, Beca’s hand had been stroking her up and down, pushing and pulling at the toy. Chloe gasped audibly as Beca took her in her mouth again, instantly taking almost half the length into her mouth, to the point of gagging on it.

“Easy, easy,” Chloe urged her, pulling her back a little. “Don’t hurt yourself, sweetie.”

Beca blinked up at her, and Chloe recognized the determination in her expression. “Oh…” she moaned as Beca repeated the action. The wet sounds Beca was now making were positively vulgar, and Chloe was loving every second of it. 

Beca continued moving both her hand and her mouth up in long, fast strokes, and Chloe couldn’t have pleasured herself better if she had taken her vibrator to hand. She moaned loudly, never looking away from the amazing show Beca was giving away between her legs. When she felt the brunette’s free hand reaching up and massaging one of her breasts, she clasped her own hand over it, entwining their fingers.

“Oh, don’t stop, Becs,” Chloe moaned. The twist of the brunette’s hand made it hit exactly where Chloe needed it. “Oh yes, just like that baby. Oh, you’re gonna make me cum. Keep going, you look so hot like that… Fuck!” she hissed as the orgasm rocked her system. Even in the throes of her orgasm, Chloe continued to watch Beca, who slowed her movements, her hand slowly moving up and down as she ran her tongue over the head of her dick again, clearly for Chloe’s benefit.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get enough of that,” Beca grinned up at her.

“Hm, neither will I,” Chloe sighed, letting herself drop backwards. “Jesse was a lucky guy.”

Beca snorted, unimpressed. “You really think I did this for him?” she asked, climbing on the bed, too, fingers tracing circles around Chloe’s nipples.

“I won’t believe you if you tell me you never did,” Chloe remarked dryly.

“Maybe once or twice,” Beca shrugged. “But I prefer doing it for you,” she continued, giving her dick a little tug, which made Chloe gasp. “Are you done for tonight?” Beca asked cockily. “Or can you find it in you to fuck me with that pretty cock of yours?”

Hearing Beca talking like that sent a thrill through her. When they’d been hooking up, Tom had been a big fan of dirty talking. Chloe had never  _ minded _ , but it had never really done much for her, either. But to hear Beca say these things…

“I want you to take me from behind until I cum on your dick, Chlo,” Beca groaned, lips brushing against her ear. “I need you to fill my cunt, babe.”

Chloe pushed up from the bed, looking down at an equally eager Beca. Obviously, the brunette knew exactly how her words would affect Chloe… “You’ve got a dirty mouth on you, Beca,” Chloe tutted, stalking over to the desk. “I think we need a muzzle to go with that pretty collar of yours,” she continued, taking the ball gag from the desk and returning to the bed.

Beca looked at the item in her hand, and for a moment Chloe thought Beca would object. But then, like the good little girl she was, she opened her mouth, allowing Chloe to slip the ball in place and fasten the little hooks at the back of Beca’s head. 

“This okay?” she asked, just to make sure. She stepped back to admire Beca for a moment, whining at the sight before her. Beca was nodding, looking so goddamn fucking amazing in her collar, with the little black ball between her parted lips. “Jesus, Beca, you look… You look... “ Finding herself at a loss for words, she softly slapped at Beca’s thigh. “Move over, baby. I’m gonna fuck you good, I promise.”

Beca shifted, stopping immediately when she felt Beca tugging at her arm. “The other way, sweetie. I want to be able to see us in the mirror,” Chloe grinned.

Taking up position on her knees behind Beca, Chloe looked down. Her dick was still slick with Beca’s saliva, and she could literally see Beca’s arousal running down the inside of her thighs. She couldn’t remember ever having been this horny, and judging by Beca’s impatient whimpering - muffled by the gag in her mouth - she felt the same way.

Without teasing, Chloe pressed the head of her dick to Beca’s entrance, sliding it inside her without effort, and moving deeper and deeper until she felt her hips pressing against the full flesh of Beca’s ass, her entire length buried in Beca’s wet heat.

Beca’s long, guttural moan was almost enough of a reward. Chloe pulled her hips back again, keeping Beca in place with a firm hold on her hips, until only the head was inside her still. Then, knowing exactly how Beca liked to be fucked, she rammed herself into her best friend roughly, immediately pulling back and repeating it.

Again, the room was filled with the sound of flesh slapping against flesh, almost drowned out by Beca’s reverent and constant moaning and groaning. Chloe kept pounding herself into Beca relentlessly, wishing this moment never needed to end. 

She looked into the mirror, admiring the swinging of Beca’s breast, and how insanely good Beca looked with that ball gag in her mouth, eyes focused on Chloe in the mirror as her body swung forward with every hard thrust from behind.

Every now and again, Chloe would look down, admiring the sight of the dildo stretching Beca’s cunt and pumping in and out of her. She brought her hand down from Beca’s hips, reaching underneath her to run her index finger over the brunette’s clit in quick circles, immediately resulting in a series of high-pitched yelps and shrieks. On Chloe’s next thrust, Beca’s knees gave out and she landed flat on her stomach.

Chloe prided herself on knowing exactly what Beca looked and sounded like when she orgasmed. She also knew the last thing Beca wanted right now was her to stop, so she continued thrusting into Beca as her muscles spasmed around the toy, albeit at a slower pace. 

When Beca let out a series of low, long moans, Chloe stilled entirely. She was surprised when Beca pushed back onto hands and knees, wiggling her ass with the toy still inside her cunt. “You want me to keep fucking you?” Chloe asked.

Beca looked over her shoulder, nodding with a silent plea in her eyes. 

Taking a hold of Beca’s braid, Chloe gave it a sharp tug as she thrust herself into Beca again, not holding back. Instantly, the brunette was moaning again, and seconds later the sound of their wild fucking resounded through the room again.

Chloe kept it up for over ten minutes, loving the way her muscles burned from the physical exertion. She could feel her orgasm building deep inside her. She still had a tight hold on Beca’s braid, the brunette arching her back to accommodate Chloe’s grip.

Looking down, Chloe admired the way Beca’s ass rippled with every thrust. Her eyes were drawn to her cunt, the dick sliding in and out smoothly, absolutely dripping with Beca’s arousal. As she looked, Chloe found herself staring at Beca’s little asshole, wondering if Beca would like…

Letting go of Beca’s braid, Chloe ran her hand over Beca’s sex, fingers slick with arousal. She took a hold of Beca’s ass, spreading her cheeks a little. Beca didn’t seem to have any idea of Chloe’s intentions yet.

Steeling her resolve, Chloe placed her thumb against Beca’s puckered asshole, applying the lightest amount of pressure - probably barely enough to be felt with the onslaught of sensations Beca would already be experiencing. 

When Beca didn’t respond, Chloe ran her thumb in tight circles, massaging Beca’s forbidden entrance, spreading her arousal over the puckered skin. Beca moaned loudly, but Chloe couldn’t be certain whether it was from the fucking or the new addition.

On her next thrust into Beca, she applied a little more pressure with her thumb - by now she figured there couldn’t be any doubt about her intentions - and Beca  _ had _ to feel it right now. She was all too aware of Beca not being able to voice any objections verbally, but she didn’t make any move whatsoever to indicate her displeasure. Still, consent was always the first priority.

“Becs?” she asked. “Is this… Is this okay?”

Watching for Beca’s reaction in the mirror, Chloe gasped as they made eye contact. And then Beca nodded, unmistakably. 

When she next slammed her dick into Beca’s cunt, she increased the pressure with her thumb, feeling Beca’s little asshole give way until her thumb popped in, Beca’s tight muscle trapping her digit in tight, warm heat.

Beca let out what could only be a wail, and then Chloe felt the muscles around her thumb convulsing, tightening even further. Knowing Beca was cumming, or close to it, Chloe increased the speed and strength of her thrusts, reaching for unknown depths. She was prepared for Beca’s legs to give out again, and continued pounding herself into her as Beca continued shrieking, moaning and wailing uncontrollably.

It wasn’t until three minutes later that she felt Beca’s hand tapping against her thigh, urging Chloe to slow her movements. She pulled her thumb from Beca’s ass, covertly wiping it on the edge of the mattress for good measure. She then pulled out of Beca’s cunt, too, watching the shudder rippling through the strong muscles of Beca’s back. 

Dropping herself next to the brunette, Chloe undid the little clip holding the gag in place, taking it from Beca’s mouth and tossing it somewhere toward the desk. “Are you okay, babe?”

Beca nodded, still panting ragged breaths, eyes closed. “Jesus Christ,” she whispered hoarsely. “I swear, Chloe, you’ve ruined me for everyone. I’m going to need you to fuck me like that for the rest of our lives,” Beca chuckled.

“You’re delirious,” Chloe grinned, pressing a kiss to her cheek. 

“Maybe,” Beca shrugged. They fell silent for a while. “Did you cum?” Beca asked out of the blue.

“You know I did,” Chloe told her fondly, watching Beca shake her head.

“I meant just now, while taking me like that.”

“No,” Chloe smiled, not minding at all. “Pretty fucking close, though.”

Chloe felt Beca’s hand taking a hold of the strap-on. “Tell me what you want,” Beca smiled gently. “How do you want me to make you cum, Chlo.”

Chloe looked down at Beca’s hand, resting around the base of her dick. “Would it be really gross if I asked you to blow me again?” she blushed.

Beca pressed a quick kiss to her lips, before crawling down the bed, angling the toy upwards, making the part inside Chloe shift just-so, earning the brunette a sharp gasp.

Chloe watched as Beca licked the dick from the base to the head, eyes closed and moaning. “You taste so good, babe,” Beca murmured, taking the head into her mouth and using her hand in the now-familiar long, certain strokes.

“That’d be you tasting so good,” Chloe sighed happily. Beca hummed something, sucking the dick deeper into her mouth. “Fuck, Beca,” Chloe cried out as Beca sped up her movements. 

Having been  _ really _ close to cumming before, Chloe instantly felt the familiar feeling building inside her again. It crashed over her two minutes later, when Beca looked up at her through long eyelashes, mouth wrapped around her dick and eyes looking so earnestly determined Chloe simply couldn’t take it anymore.

She thrust her hips upwards, hoping she wouldn’t hurt Beca in any way, but unable to control her movements. Beca easily moved with the flow, though, her hand and mouth continuing the motions as Chloe watched her, awestruck, as her insides seemed to explode into a million fireworks.

When the sensation became too much for her to take, Chloe reached for Beca’s braid, using it to pull her head away from the toy. Beca let it slip from her mouth with a wet sound, looking beyond pleased. Hooking her finger underneath Beca’s collar, Chloe pulled her into a lazy kiss.

“Thank you, Becs,” Chloe sighed contentedly. “For tonight. For everything.”

Beca sighed too, sounding entirely at ease. “Tonight was fucking filthy,” Beca chuckled. “I loved every second of it.”

“Yeah,” Chloe yawned, half-heartedly tugging at the harness keeping the strap-on in place. 

“Here, let me,” Beca smiled, sitting back and unbuckling it, carefully pulling it out of Chloe and setting it down next to the bed. “Can I sleep here again?” she asked, hands moving to the fastening of her collar.

“Yeah,” Chloe nodded. “Is it uncomfortable? The collar, I mean…”

“No,” Beca smiled easily, not embarrassed at all. “I barely even feel it. Why?”

“Maybe keep it on?” Chloe blushed, casting her eyes sideways. She wondered that, maybe, it hadn’t been okay to ask, out of the context of them fucking each other senseless.

Her mind was set at ease, though, when Beca dropped down onto the pillow next to her, Chloe’s eyes immediately snapping to the black leather accessory. 

Without another word, Beca pulled the blankets over them, kissing the tip of Chloe’s nose and wishing her sweet dreams.

\--

Chloe woke up, comfortably folded around Beca’s curled-up frame. The clock on the far wall told her it was almost eleven. She noticed that Beca must’ve woken up at some point, because her room had been tidied - the toys no longer haphazardly spread out across the room, but neatly gathered in a box in Chloe’s closet. 

Brushing Beca’s hair aside, she noticed the collar was gone, too. While she liked seeing Beca in it, that was probably for the best. She couldn’t possibly get through the impending conversation with Beca wearing that infernal thing.

The thought of the conversation formed a knot in Chloe’s stomach. The past few days had been nothing short of a dream - Beca had, unwittingly, fulfilled every desire Chloe had. She was pretty sure her sex life was  _ perfect _ the way it was now, were it not for the fact that it had all been an experiment.

She just needed to find a way to break the news to Beca. Continuing down this road would inevitably lead to heartbreak, so it was best to nip it in the bud. But she had to tell Beca without making the brunette think it was because of something she had done wrong. 

She went over various strategies in her mind, dismissing all of them.

“We need to talk,” Beca’s voice sounded all of a sudden, crystal clear without a trace of sleepiness to it.

“Geez, you startled me,” Chloe yelped.

“Sorry,” Beca hummed, turning onto her back. “Can I borrow some clothes?”

“Uh,” Chloe stammered dumbly. “Yeah, sure. Why, though?”

“Because we need to talk,” Beca repeated. “And I’d rather not do so naked.”

Chloe scolded herself for the feeling of panic and dread suddenly setting in. It sounded like Beca was going to ‘break up’ with her, but that was a good thing. It was, after all, what Chloe had intended to do.

She was drawn out of her thoughts by a piece of fabric hitting her in the face. “Put that on,” Beca told her casually. “I can’t focus when you’re flaunting your boobs at me.”

“I wasn’t flaunting,” Chloe objected feebly, pulling the shirt over her head anyway.

“You weren’t covering them up,” Beca remarked dryly. “Hence, you were flaunting.”

Chloe became a little concerned when Beca pulled the desk chair to the edge of the bed, sitting down on it, cross-legged, rather than joining Chloe in the bed. Taking her cues from Beca’s behaviour, Chloe sat up straight as well, the blanket covering her from her waist down.

“I don’t want to experiment with you anymore,” Beca told her, clear and plain.

It was one of the strategies Chloe had dismissed - and she was glad she had. Hearing Beca say these words, so certain of herself, made her feel like a giant fist was squeezing her insides. Beca’s widening eyes told Chloe that she realized how those words sounded only now that she had spoken them out loud.

“Oh, no! It’s not like that,” Beca rushed out. “You did nothing wrong, don’t worry.”

Chloe nodded, biting her lip not to interrupt Beca, who seemed to be going through the process of sorting her thoughts. 

“I want to stop our experiment,” Beca repeated.

“So you’ve said,” Chloe remarked, lips pursed.

“Right,” Beca nodded. “Um, I think we’ve pretty much covered everything. More than I ever thought we would, when this started… I mean, the whole being blindfolded, handcuffed, and gagged part was unexpected… Very welcome, but unexpected. And um, last night… The thing you did with your thumb… That was… Yeah, that was unexpected, too.”

“But welcome?” Chloe asked, wanting to make sure she hadn’t done something in the heat of the moment - something Beca might now regret.

“Oh, absolutely,” Beca was quick to assure her. “Like I said, you did nothing wrong, Chloe.”

They fell silent again, the sound of the ticking clock the only thing audible. Clearly, the girls hadn’t returned home yet.

Chloe was about to break the silence with some meaningless platitude when Beca spoke up again. “We’re best friends, right?”

“You know we are,” Chloe smiled, because whatever happened, that was a truth so solid nothing could ever change it.

“And we like hanging out together?”

“Yes, obviously.”

Beca nodded thoughtfully, biting her lip anxiously.

“We had some pretty amazing sex.”

“That’s an understatement if I ever heard one,” Chloe laughed dryly, wondering what Beca was going on about now.

“You’re right,” Beca nodded. “It was sweet, and rough and loving and attentive and kinky and downright filthy,” Beca grinned proudly. “Best sex I ever had.”

“You know the same goes for me,” Chloe smiled fondly. 

“So, we’re best friends, like hanging out together and have amazing sexual chemistry,” Beca summed up. “It um… It seems to me I would maybe make pretty good girlfriend material for you?”

Chloe almost swallowed her tongue at Beca’s words, having to do a double take. 

“Because I couldn’t wish for a better girlfriend than you,” Beca continued awkwardly. “I mean, we’re pretty much joined at the hip, and you’re still the only person that doesn’t annoy me like, all the time. In fact, I always want to spend more time with you, which was basically the first clue… When we started this, I’m sure you remember, we talked about me looking at other girls… But um, it’s only ever been you.”

Chloe was absolutely dumbfounded, staring at Beca with her lips slightly parted, words registering in her brain just fine, but leaving her doubting whether she was maybe having a stroke.

“And um, like I said, the sex is just… wow! I swear, the way you took me last night… But um, also the way we made love, the night before? With me in your lap? That felt… special. And I like the way you make me feel, like whatever I’ll do, you’ll accept me for who I am. If I like giving blowjobs to a strap-on, or enjoy wearing a collar in the bedroom, you don’t make me feel bad or ridiculous about it… You actually um… It seemed to turn you on almost as much as me.”

Chloe was hearing all these words, all these sentences, that simply  _ couldn’t _ be real. They had been experimenting, sure, but Beca couldn’t be feeling all of this. It simply couldn’t be true, because these were  _ Chloe’s  _ feelings.

“And I like that you bring out that more confident, adventurous side in me when we’re um… having fun.”

“Bratty Beca,” Chloe rasped out.

“What?”

“Your confident side… I call her bratty Beca. In my head, I mean,” Chloe explained. 

“Well, I got the feeling you liked bratty me,” Beca continued carefully. “Just like you liked confident-me, and submissive-me, and dirty-me… I can’t imagine doing all those things with anyone else and still looking them in the eye, Chlo… I guess what I’m trying to say is… I want to spend all my time with you, not just for the sex, but because you’re amazing and sweet and caring and okay, yeah, you’re gorgeous, too, of course, but… I guess I’m saying I want to stop experimenting because I want more than that. I don’t just want to be an experiment for you… I want to be your girlfriend… If that is something you think you might want too…”

“I…” Chloe stammered, tears forming and swiftly rolling down her cheeks. “I want nothing more than that, Becs. I just never thought…”

“I know,” Beca nodded, crawling onto the bed and wrapping her arm around Chloe’s shoulder, pulling her in for a tight hug. “I know.”

“I love you, Beca,” she croaked out weakly. “I love you so much. I love you so much I wanted to stop experimenting, too, because the thought of not having you the way I wanted was too painful for me to bear. I was going to talk to you about it last night, when I got home.”

Beca blinked owlishly. “Guess I made that all but impossible,” she nodded weakly. “But I wouldn’t change it for the world, Chloe. To hear you say that you love me is like… You make my world so much better by just being you… I love you, Chloe Beale.”

“I never thought I’d hear you say that,” Chloe whispered weakly.

“You can hear me say it as often as you want, for as long as you’ll let me.”

“Say it again?”

“I love you, Chloe. So freaking much it hurts.”

“Again?”

“I love you,” Beca whispered, lips brushing her cheeks. “I love you,” she whispered against Chloe’s ear. “I love you,” she repeated with a kiss to her forehead. 

“I love you, Beca Mitchell.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there it is. This is the end, ladies and gentlemen.  
> Thank you all for reading it, and leaving kudos and comments and subscribing! Your support, as always, means the world to me!  
> Also a big thank you for everyone who liked/reblogged on Tumblr, helping to spread the story to even more people I might not have otherwise reached. And, of course, a big, big, big thank your for Rejection-isn't-failure, who provided the prompt. I've had tons of fun writing this, even though it was, initially, really outside my wheelhouse! 
> 
> If you have prompts/ideas/comments/questions or just want to chat, find me on Tumblr! I'm Snowflake19-things

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought, either here, or on Tumblr! I'm Snowflake19-things


End file.
